A Very Stampy Christmas
by CaptainClipy
Summary: After the recent disappearance of the dreaded HitTheTarget and his accomplice, Veeva Dash, it's beginning to look like a very merry Christmas this year. But, alas, inconveniences always seem to happen...The worst blizzard Stampy's Lovely World has ever seen hits, and everything is turned to chaos. (A Stampylonghead FanFiction. It may not make sense to non-Stampy fans.)
1. Chapter 1 - Havoc

**Author's Note - Hiya, this is CaptainClipy. You may or may not know me from my Land animations on YouTube. I thought I should tell you, this FanFiction has nothing to do with that series. Also, this is a Stampylonghead FanFiction. It will probably make ZERO sense unless you watch his YouTube videos. Anyhow, enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter One: Havoc**

CaptainClipy stands.

Crouched.

In a dimly-lit room.

Torches are hung on the orange walls, but all are burned out. Nobody has been in this room for quite some time.

At least, that's what _they_ want him to believe.

He looks over his shoulder at the opening in the wall, where he had broken into to enter, because the front door is too obvious. Outside the hole, he can see the moonlit ocean. Beyond that, a massive clocktower pokes over the cloudline. From here, he can vaguely see that the clock has nearly struck twelve. he reaches into his pockets and pulls out a sheet of paper. Written on it, in comic sans, ("How non-evil," Clipy had said at first glance.) is one simple sentence: 'We leave at 12:00'. Clipy glances again at the clocktower. Almost there.

He pulls a block of orange wool from his pockets and places it in the gap in the wall. Everything is shrouded in complete darkness once again. He sits in the darkest corner of the room, where he waits, not wanting to be found by _them_.

Minutes pass.

Suddenly, as he was about to doze off, he can hear, very faintly, the ' _DONG...DONG...DONG..._ ' of the clock tower striking twelve. Almost immediately, the entire room comes to life. It begins shaking, and the sound of an engine starting up, only ten times louder, can be heard somewhere beneath him. Then comes the sickening feeling as the room begins to slowly, but surely, lift up off the ground, and into the air. The sounds are blazing, the g-force crushing him, to the point where he blacks out.

When he awakes, he realizes that the room is no longer in the same place that is was previously. Everything feels...different in some way. Light headed, Clipy gets to his feet and searches for the ladder. He finds it, with some difficulty, and makes the climb down, still blinded. Suddenly, he hears a loud ' _BRRRUMMM_!', and a blue light flashes at the bottom of the ladder. An explosion is heard. Then, the entire room starts tipping with a loud ' _CREEEEAAAAK..._ '. It hits the ground with a sickening thump, taking Clipy's breath away.

He recovers, and, with some difficulty, crawls down the ladder, which now acts as a floor, until his hands touch cold metal. he can hear explosions outside as he tries with all of his might to break open the door.

 _It's no use,_ he thinks.

Just as he is about to give up, however, the door blasts from its hinges in a bright blue explosion. He gratefully clambers through the opening...and enters a warzone.

All he can see in the pitch-black night is blue explosions, shock waves, and large metal structures planted on to the red rocky ground, reminding Clipy of a mesa biome. He runs forward, into the warzone, hoping he doesn't get blown from his feet in a bright blue blast.

Then, right in front of his eyes, one of the grey buildings bursts into flame with a loud ' _BOOOM_!', causing Clipy to stumble and fall backward. Then, above all of the explosions, comes an ear-splitting engine-sounding noise to Clipy's left. He stares, shell-shocked, as a massive shape, larger than an extreme hills mountain, rises from some unknown hiding spot. It looks like a black upside-down dinner plate, only much, much larger. Lights cover its rim, the only indication that it is in fact there, and not just the night sky. Bright blue lasers shoot from some hidden weaponry mounted upon the thing, hitting one of the buildings. It explodes instantly.

 _By jove..._ Clipy thinks, watching the rubble as it slowly burns away in acid-like blue flames. _Well, there's your proof._

Not wasting a single moment, Clipy turns on his heel and bolts, at top speed, directly towards the massive dark shape. He clambers atop one of the buildings, quick as he can, so now he can look down at the whole shape, in all of its glory, as it rises into the sky. He takes a deep breath, readying himself, and leaps down off of the building. He hits the - surprisingly smooth - death machine with an ' _OOF!_ ', and quickly recovers. He runs, with some difficulty, up the slanted surface, which probably takes about seven minutes due to the enormous size. As he pants for breath at the top, he makes the mistake of looking at his surroundings. Below him, he can see nothing but the faint red colour of land beneath him. Above? The dark star-filled night. It is very cold up here, and the wind threatens to blow him off of his feet. Feeling faint, he pulls an iron pickaxe from his inventory and, with some hesitation, swings it down onto the pitch-black metal. It cracks a mighty fine hole in the surface.

"Heh," he chuckles to himself. "and here I was, worried that it would-"

Suddenly, blue light explodes from the opening, blasting him straight into the air, screaming. He hits the smooth surface again with a ' _thump!_ ' that takes his breath away. Defenceless, he slips down the smooth surface, trying his hardest to get a grip on the surface, but with no avail.

 _I'm_ so _screwed._

He screams in fear as he slides down, down, down...


	2. Chapter 2 - Christmas Carols

**Author's Note: I almost forgot, there will be one chapter of this story every day leading up to Christmas. Also, I really love reviews. I would marry one if I could. ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER.**

 **Chapter Two - Christmas Carols**

A knock at the door.

Loud voices.

Inaudible.

Singing?

Squid Nugget groans. "Can't a squid have a bit of privacy?"

Rising drowsily from his bed, Squid kicks off his sheets and steps down into his turquoise slippers. He stares out at sea - the view from his house is really quite beautiful. The sun is rising over the sea, casting the sky in a pretty orange light. Although he lives here, he hardly ever sees the morning sunrise. In fact, he sleeps in for quite a long time. Sometimes for days on end.

Trudging across his room, Squid takes a matching turquoise bathrobe off of his coat rack and swings it over his shoulders. As he ties the robe's strings, he glances outside again, wondering how long he's been sleeping for. His record is nineteen days, and, since then, he's been trying to break it. He supposes he'll ask Stampy after he gets rid of the noisy neighbours who decided to wake him from his beauty rest.

The man is still singing by the time Squid starts his coffee brewing.

"This had better be important," Squid grumbles, walking to the door.

He opens it to see the strangest sight. A man, dressed in an airliner pilot's uniform, is standing at his front door, screaming the lyrics to " _Deck the Halls"_ at the top of his lungs.

"DECK THE HALLS WITH COWS AND GLORY, FA-LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA!" screams the peculiar figure.

"Mate," Squid says. "what the actual _heck_ are you doing?"

The singing stops, and the pilot is staring up at Squid as if he's grown another twenty tentacles. "Singing Deck the Halls," he says with a blink, before continuing his song.

Squid rolls his eyes. "Okay, mate, first of all, those are not the lyrics to Deck the Halls," he says, raising his voice over the pilot's singing. "Second, why are you singing Christmas carols at" -he glances over his shoulder at the clock placed next his bed- "eight in the morning?"

"Because it's _Christmas_!" the pilot throws his hands in the air.

Squid's raises an eyebrow. "You must be kidding," he says. "What month is it? What's the date?"

"December twentieth, two-thousand sixteen," the airliner pilot replies. "Looks like it's gonna be a cold one, too."

"But- but I-" Squid stammers. He feels like his blood has gone cold. "I went to bed in _late_ _October_. You're saying I slept for nearly _two_ _months_!?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." the pilot replies, as if it's the most normal thing in the world. "Now, do you have a song you'd like to suggest? I don't know the lyrics to 'twinkle-twinkle little star I'm afraid, but I can do every other song. Including Spanish songs."

Squid leans on the wall for support. He feels like he's going to faint. "I- I don't believe it..."

"Sure. 'I Don't Believe it', by...who's the artist?"

Squid stares at the pilot. The poor soul is absolutely clueless. "You're an idiot."

"Huh, I've never heard of that name," the pilot says. "Are they a band, or just one person, or...?"

Squid slams the door.

Squid knocks on the door.

Nothing.

Another knock.

"Stamps!" Squid shouts, hoping his cat friend is home. "Are you there?"

He presses his ear to the door of Stampy's house and hears rapid footsteps. A few moments later, the door opens. Stampy is standing there, and his gaze brightens when he recognizes Squid.

"Squid Nugget!" he exclaims happily. "Fancy seeing you here! Where have you been?" He steps aside to let Squid enter his home.

"Well, you know how I've been trying to beat my nap record, right?" Squid asks, stepping inside. "Turns out, I'm very good at loafing."

"Well, I've always known that, Squid," Stampy says cheekily as he sits on the entryway bench. "You don't hide it very well."

"Ha ha, funny." Squid replies, unimpressed. He sits next to Stampy. "Anyhow, I kind of slept through all of October, and November. And how, suddenly it's nearly Christmas. And cold." He pulls his bathrobe tighter around him.

"I see," says Stampy. "I guess you just naturally assumed time would've _froze_ while you were asleep. Well, you were kind of right!"

As Squid stares at Stampy with an unamused frown, he hears a muffled " _BA-DUM PSHHHHHH!_ " from somewhere outside.

"Really, Stamps?" Squid says. " _Really_?"

Stampy sighs. "Honestly, Squid, must you be so _cold_?"

Another " _BA-DUM PSHHHHHH!_ " made itself heard from outside.

"What's up, Stamps?" Squid asks. "You were in quite a hurry to answer the door."

Stampy says, "Well, I've been searching for Polly Reindeer all morning, but I can't find her.

"Ah, I'm sure she's fine. If I know Polly- wait. Correction; _if_ I knew Polly-"

"I know what you're trying to say, Squid," Stampy interrupts, standing. "Anyhow, since you're awake, you might as well join us for this morning's meeting. We're discussing stuff and things."

"Ooh, my favourite," Squid says, standing also.

As they head down the hallway, Stampy clears his throat. Squid glances at his friend. He looks uncomfortable.

"Go on," Squid presses. "Spit it out."

"Well," Stampy takes a deep breath. "While you were asleep...well, don't worry, we rebuilt it."

Squid stops. "Rebuilt _what_?" he asks.

Stampy stops and looks over his shoulder at Squid. "Fine, then... Erm, HitTheTarget kind of...blew up your house. And got away."

"Well, crap," is all Squid can say.

"We _did_ rebuild it, though. And it took quite a while."

Squid shakes his head and continues walking. "Thanks, mate. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem, Squid Nugget, I-"

"But don't be surprised if I try my very hardest to have my revenge on that blighter, HitTheTarget."


	3. Chapter 3 - Stampy's Lovely Meeting

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late chapter. I was gone most of the day. If you notice any mistakes, please say so in a review or private message. Thanks! Oh, also, my YouTube name is CaptainClipy. So ya know! (It should come up easy-peasy in the YouTube search bar.)**

 **Chapter Three - Stampy's Lovely Meeting**

Sqaishey Quack sits at the table in the clubhouse, put there specifically for the Christmas dinner planned for Christmas Day.

The yellow duck is twiddling her fingers in anticipation. Stampy called this meeting early in the morning, but only she and Fizzy Elephant have arrived as of yet.

Sqaishey stares at Fizzy now, a peculiar figure in gold pants, who's sitting in the seat across from her.

They have been doing this for about fifteen minutes. With zero conversation.

Sqaishey clears her throat. "What do you think Stampy called this meeting for?" she asks, desperate for something interesting to happen.

The elephant shrugs. "I dunno. I'm just an elephant."

Sqaishey sighs, bored out of her wits, and stares at the glass, circular ceiling above her. Sure it's impressive, but she's probably been staring at it for about fifteen minutes now, and it's not the most interesting thing in the world. In fact, it's started to annoy her.

She turns her gaze back to Fizzy, in hopes of sparking a conversation, but the elephant isn't very talkative at the moment.

"Why do you think Stampy's taking so long?" she asks.

Fizzy shrugs. "I dunno." He nibbles on a cookie.

Sqaishey frowns, loosing her patience, as Fizzy returns to gazing excitedly about the room. Like there's anything interesting about it anymore.

"Do you just dislike talking or something?"

The elephant shrugs again, and Sqaishey bursts.

"You listen here," she orders, standing from her seat and pointing at the elephant. "You're going to have an enjoyable conversation with me, you hear? For sanity's sake!"

Fizzy blinks blankly at Sqaishey.

Sqaishey takes that as a yes. "Now," She sits back down. "What do you think is taking Stampy?"

"I dunno." Fizzy says, shrugging.

Sqaishey groans, exasperated. "For Pete's sake!"

Fizzy blinks. "Who's Pete?"

Just then, footsteps sound from downstairs, and the top of Stampy's head comes into view as he enters the room, followed by the rest of his body. He's followed by a certain squid in a party hat.

"Hiya, Stampy!" Sqaishey says happily, relieved that she had managed to keep her sanity during the wait. "What took you?"

"Cake, obviously. Sorry." Stampy Cat apologizes. "We have an issue we need to talk about."

As Stampy and Squid take seats, Squid clears his throat. "It would appear, according to recent rumours and speculation from around town, that I have awoken from my nap." he says.

Sqaishey gasps. "No way!"

"I know, right?" says Stampy. "Who would've thought?"

"Heh," Fizzy says, entertained. "Comedy."

Just then, William Beaver comes up the stairs, sporting a red-and-green patterned outfit, obviously for Christmas.

"Hiya, sorry I'm late." He sounds distracted. "Have you seen Polly Reindeer?" he asks as he takes a seat.

Stampy blinks. "That's what I was going to ask."

"I heard she had to go to the North Pole to prepare for Christmas," Fizzy says.

All the eyes at the table turn to look at him.

"Where'd you hear this?" Stampy asks.

Fizzy blinks. "She told me this morning. Said she couldn't stick around."

"How odd," Stampy says.

"Well, to be fair," Sqaishey says. "She _is_ a reindeer."

"Do you think it has anything to do with - ahem - _him_?"

"Oh yeah, that 'HitTheTarget' scoundrel who destroyed my beautiful house?" Squid queries. "He kidnapped your cat, didn't he?"

Stampy nods. "And caused many other mishaps."

Sqaishey is worried. "He'd better not show his face around here," she says. "Not so close to Christmas."

"Yeah," Stampy says. "He _does_ seem to show up around Christmas pretty often."

"Perhaps we should go check out the remains of HitTheTarget's castle?" William suggests. "We could see if there's any activity over around there."

"But wait," Sqaishey protests. "Stampy promised we could go Christmas tree hunting today! it's so close to Christmas."

"Maybe Fizzy, Squid and I could go check for activity, while you and Sqaishey can go hunting for a Christmas tree?" William suggests to Stampy.

Stampy ponders over this for a few moments. He turns to the others around the table, who all nod. Stampy nods. "Okay."

"Yay!" Sqaishey exclaims happily. "Thank you, Stampy!"

Stampy smiles. "I'll meet you outside." he says. "The rest of you, ready?"

"Yup," Squid says as Sqaishey stands and heads for the stairs. "We can probably get a good view from..."

Sqaishey misses the rest of what Squid is saying as she runs down the stairs. Soon she is in the storage room, where she grabs an axe; it's a sturdy iron axe, never before used. She's glad she doesn't have to craft a whole new one. She grabs it and throws it over her shoulder.

After picking up some spare pumpkin pie, she leaves out the front door, into the snowy winter wonderland that is the outside world.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Cephalopod

**Author's Note: Happy Sunday! Also, this chapter, along with a few of the following, are considerably short, but that trend won't stick. Trust me.**

 **Chapter Four - The Cephalopod**

Fizzy is walking.

With William Beaver.

And Squid Nugget.

Well, just Squid Nugget now.

William has gone up the path ahead to scout.

They are walking through the town. Everything is covered with snow, Fizzy notes. It must have snowed last night. Or maybe yesterday? This, he does not know. Perhaps he'll ask the airliner pilot who has been sneaking around, following them the entire journey.

Or maybe he won't.

It would be quite boring, and also rude.

Yes, he'll leave the pilot be. The poor soul has probably been trying to sneak unnoticed all this time, and Fizzy doesn't want to spoil whatever the pilot is trying to do. Whatever it is, it may be important, and the last thing Fizzy wants to do is be a nuisance and ruin something important.

So, instead, he turns to Squid Nugget, whom he's never seen until today, due to the chap's ridiculously long naps. But Fizzy doesn't know that. The peculiar figure is an upright squid with only four tentacles, sporting a red party hat atop his blocky head.

"Hello," says Fizzy. "I've never seen you before."

"Hm?" Squid turns to face Fizzy Elephant. "Oh, yeah, I was napping."

Fizzy blinks. "Napping? For how long?"

"Oh, about three months." Squid Nugget replies.

"Huh."

Silence.

More silence.

"For some reason," says Squid. "I expected you to be more surprised."

"Oh, nah," Fizzy says. "I've slept for nearly four years once."

"Oh, um...wow," Squid says, clearly surprised. "That certainly is an, erm...accomplishment."

"I was in a coma." Fizzy explains.

"Oh," says Squid. "That explains it."

A pause.

"How did you get in the coma?" asks Squid.

"I don't remember exactly," Fizzy replies. "But I think I was just really bored, so I had a nap and took ages to wake up. Or was it something to do with that weird creature from that alternate dimension...?"

Squid is visibly stunned. His eyes are wide and he opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. Suddenly, a shout comes from farther up the path.

"Guys!" William Beaver comes racing down the path towards them. He's nearly out of breath by the time he reaches them. "You may want to see this," he rasps. "I've just spotted HitTheTarget!"

"Where?" Squid demands, running up to William Beaver, ready immediately.

"In the woods," William gasps. "Just beyond the big Funland sign."

Squid nods and dashes past William, who follows weakly, limping out of exhaustion.

"You stay here," Fizzy tells him. "You're too tired. We'll be back right away, anyway." He sprints away in the direction Squid Nugget has run.

Soon he catches up to the cephalopod, who is standing at the edge of the town, overlooking the field in front of the Funland sign. He's staring at the snow-covered trees at the other side of the grassy plain.

"Over there, then?" Fizzy asks.

"Apparently," says Squid, before dashing off towards the trees.

Fizzy follows, slightly reluctantly. He feels a sense of foreboding deep in his stomach, but shakes it off. _It's going to be fine,_ he tells himself. But even his own thoughts sound unsure.


	5. Chapter 5 - Chopping Trees

**Author's Note: Funny story; right after I finished writing the second chapter in this story, Stampylonghead himself uploaded a Lovely World episode in which HitTheTarget demolishes Squid's house. So...I had to make some changes to the chapter. xD Anyhow, ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER! (Also, thank you for the kind reviews! It really encourages me. 3)**

 **Chapter Five - Chopping Trees**

Stampy steps outside.

He spots Sqaishey.

Then again, who couldn't see the bright yellow duck standing in the forest right past the theatre? She isn't exactly hard to spot in the gigantic white sheet of winter.

Stampy jogs across the snow towards Sqaishey, reaching her as the duck lifts her axe to swing at a tree. She stops at the sound of Stampy's footsteps and turns to see her cat friend and grins.

"There you are!" she says as Stampy reaches her. "I was just about to chop it down without you."

Stampy shrugs. "Sorry, I had to help Fizzy with his cookie collection."

Sqaishey frowns. "He spilled it again?"

"You bet."

"Anyhow," Sqaishey continues. "What do you think of this tree? Do you think it's worthy to be decorated and put in the house?"

Stampy tilts his head and gazes at the tree. It's tall, but it's missing some branches, and the ones that aren't missing stoop down or jut off in awkward angles. Stampy frowns.

"Keep looking?" Sqaishey asks, reading his thoughts.

"Keep looking." Stampy agrees.

They continue walking through the forest. They pass many trees, but they're either too short or something else is wrong with them.

"This is hopeless," says Stampy, annoyed. "There's not a decent tree anywhere."

"Oh, don't give up Stamps," Sqaishey reassures. "There's _always_ the perfect tree somewhere."

Stampy isn't convinced, but he continues searching anyway. They continue searching for quite a while, when suddenly Stampy hears Sqaishey exclaim his name.

"Stamps!" she says. "I found our tree!"

Stampy runs in the direction of her voice, and finds his duck friend standing by a spruce tree. It's a healthy, tall pine, the branches long and sturdy, not a single flaw. Well... _almost_ not a single flaw. The top of the tree, right where the star would go, is bent, slanting down awkwardly.

"What about the top?" Stampy asks, trying to act casual as to not dampen his duck friend's spirits.

Sqaishey glances at the bent top and shrugs. "It's fine," she insists. "It gives the tree character."

Stampy smiles. "If you say so."

Sqaishey lifts the axe and swings with all of her might at the tree trunk, barely cutting anything. Her cheeks go red in embarrassment.

"It's fine, Sqaishey. Some trees are hard to cut." Stampy takes the axe from Sqaishey's hands and swings at the tree himself.

The axe digs in almost half way through the trunk. The tree groans for a few moments and comes crashing to the ground. Stampy turns with astonishment to Sqaishey, who's cheeks are more red than a redstone torch.

Silence.

"You loosened it for me," Stampy says.

Sqaishey rolls her eyes and smiles. "Let's get this tree back home, huh, Stamps?"

Stampy nods. it takes a while, but they eventually heave the tree all the way back, past the theatre, and to the house. They pause.

"Um," Stampy says, gazing at the front doors. "How do we get it in...?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Confusion

**Author's Note: This chapter is when things start to get mysterious...ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter Six - Confusion**

William Beaver sits.

On the road.

Alone.

With a massive dark blizzard blowing towards him over the forest's treetops.

With no idea or recollection of coming and sitting on the path.

 _Perhaps,_ he thinks, _I should get out of here._

He stands.

He prepares to run as fast as possible back to Stampy's house, for he can see from here it's an incredibly bad idea to stay in in town. The huge, dramatic dark cloud coming from the direction of the funland just _speaks_ death.

He hesitates.

 _Should I really leave without Fizzy and Squid in the forest, especially with a blizzard heading their way?_ William asks himself silently. _Is it the right thing to do?_

No, of course not.

But it's the safest.

He turns and begins heading down the path in the direction of Stampy's house, when he stops abruptly and turns his gaze back towards the forest, considering his decision.

 _What am I doing?_ he asks himself. _I wouldn't be William Beaver if I didn't help everyone I could. What am I thinking, leaving people in need?_

Deciding he isn't going to run in fear when help is needed, he, as quickly as possible, switches into his full set of diamond armour and races down the road towards the forest, which, he painfully notes, is also the location of the blizzard.

The sound of his footsteps on the wooden path are muted by the overwhelming rumbling coming from the great cloud ahead of him, but William wills himself not to stop; not to turn around and leave Squid and Fizzy to an untimely death.

Because nobody likes untimely deaths.

Soon, the forest comes into view. Alarmingly, he notices the storm is now hovering directly above the treetops, casting it in shadow. William gulps.

 _What am I getting myself into?_ he thinks.

No, he's not going to stop.

The beaver takes a step forwards, but the foot he sets on the ground feels shaky and weak. After a moment's confusion, William concludes he's just afraid. The same thing could happen to anybody. He takes another step, but his leg buckles under him and he collapses, face first, into the snow.

Dumbfounded, William rolls over, with an unrealistic amount of struggle, and slowly lifts himself in a sitting position. He grunts with the effort. How did he become so weak so quickly? He isn't feeling faint or anything. He grabs his foot with a shaky hand and examines it. It seems perfectly fine.

He sets it down. No, nothing broken. Not a single bit of exhaustion. in fact, he can't even feel his hand touching his foot, he realizes worryingly. He doesn't even feel his hand at all. Or his foot. William's blood goes cold.

He can't feel anything.

Panicking, William attempts to stand, but his body doesn't respond. He tries to speak. No word comes out. his mouth doesn't even open. He sits, frozen, in the snow. It's as if he's experiencing sleep paralysis. His vision is going hazy and black at the edges, like his brain is shutting off. He finds it hard to speak and, strangely enough, he is experiencing an extreme case of Déjà vu.

He stands. But it's not him doing it. it's as if he's spectating the view of someone else. William turns and starts walking away from the forest with jerking movements.

 _What about Squid and Fizzy? What's happening?_ he thinks desperately, and soon even the ability to think becomes a challenge.

Darkness is crowding his vision, but instead of fear he suddenly feels a strange peace, as everything is fine and there's not a massive blizzard coming towards him.

 _Squid and Fizzy will be fine,_ he thinks. _I can go back and get help._

Then his whole vision goes dark, and he's aware of nothing else.


	7. Chapter 7 - Into the Storm

**Author's Note: Thank you again for the reviews! I would appreciate constructive criticism. It helps me become a better writer. :3 Also, apologies if chapter six didn't show up yesterday. FanFiction is glitchy as HEAK. Anyhow, ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter Seven - Into the Storm**

Squid trudges on through the snowy forest, Fizzy behind him.

Up above them, dark clouds are moving in.

"Erm, don't 'cha think we should be worrying about that?" Fizzy asks. "It is kind of a definite blizzard, and we're nearly directly underneath it."

"I don't care," Squid replies. "I'm going to find this 'HitTheTarget' and make him pay for destroying my house."

"But, isn't revenge bad?" Fizzy asks, struggling to keep up with Squid. "Plus, it's the Christmas season - it's supposed to be jolly!"

"Well, it was his choice - he could've been friendly and kept his ugly face hidden, but no," Squid says, picking up speed. "He just had to make his presence known, and now look!"

He throws his tentacles into the air in emphasis, and at that moment a deafening growl sounds from above their heads. Lightning strikes the ground ahead, setting a tree ablaze. Fizzy yelps, stopping.

"Ugh," Squid grumbles. "Could this day get any worse...?" He freezes, his voice trailing away.

Ahead of them, a massive, ominous white shape is visible, coming their way, and it takes a moment for Squid to realize it's snow. A huge, white sheet of snow. Cold wind - colder than before, at least - comes blowing in. The tree on fire is put out immediately. The blizzard has reached them.

"Well, then," Fizzy says. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Squid turns and runs, back the way they came, and Fizzy follows as fast as his elephant feet can take him.

They race through the trees, the whistling - or roaring, more like - of the wind growing louder every minute. Squid turns to Fizzy; The poor soul looks absolutely terrified, and Squid assumes he's never been in a life-or-death situation.

Speaking of which, Squid feels like this life-or-death situation will most likely end in the latter, and now he is equally as terrified.

I'm not ready to die, he thinks. I've only just awoken up from my nap!

Squid is aware of tears running down his face. The sound of the blizzard behind them is overwhelming. He looks up to the cloud covered sky.

It is dark, but not nearly as dark as the situation they are in.

The next moment, the only thing Squid can see is white as the blizzard reaches them. He collapses.

And freezes.

Squid opens his eyes.

He can see nothing but white.

He attempts move his tentacle.

it touches cold, wet snow.

Yes, he is most definitely buried in a pile of snow.

He opens his mouth, and immediately snow falls into it. "Help!" he spits, his voice muffled even to him.

He tries to move, but he is extremely weak. And cold, might I add.

I've got to get out of here before I freeze to death, he thinks.

He struggles to move, every joint in his body aches. He tries to break into the surface, but he's not sure which way is up and which way is down. Suddenly, he stops his struggling at the sound of footsteps. Someone is near.

"Fizzy?" he croaks. "Is that you?"

"Nah," a voice replies. A voice he recognizes from somewhere, but he can't remember where. "It's just me."

Squid hears the sound of a shovel digging out snow. The next moment, a hole appears above his head and, after his eyes have adjusted to the light, he recognizes the airliner pilot from that morning, staring down at him, grinning, a shovel in his hand.

"Of all people!" Squid exclaims. Then he adds, "How did you find me?"

"Oh, I've been following you all day," the pilot replies.

Squid blinks. "Why?"

"I have my reasons..."

Squid doesn't care what those 'reasons' are at the moment. "Could ya, maybe, dig me out?" he asks instead.

"Oh, sure," the pilot replies, grabbing his shovel and stabbing it into the snow, nearly hitting Squid's stomach.

"Oy! Careful, mate!"

The pilot apologizes. He begins digging again, more careful this time, and eventually Squid is out, standing in the snow, shivering. He scans the terrain. Trees are uprooted left right and centre. Snow covers everything.

"Thanks, mate." he pants.

The pilot nods.

"Hey, have you seen an elephant in golden pants recently?"

The airliner pilot shakes his head. "No, I don't think so... Well, unless you count five minutes ago as 'recently', when some elephant in gold pants was kidnapped by some dude and taken away by force."

Squid blinked. "You must be joking."

The pilot laughs. "Do I look like someone who would joke about that?"

"Yes, you do."

"You're right, I probably would," the pilot says. "But I'm not joking right now. Some elephant in gold pants really was taken away."

"Which direction?" Squid demands.

"Alright, alright, no need to be hasty," The pilot turns and points in the direction of the funland. "If you go that way, you shall find what you are searching for." He closes his eyes and does a gesture indicating he's same wise old wizard.

"Kay, great." Squid pushes past the pilot. "Thanks, mate."

"'T'was my pleasure." The pilot bows respectively.

"Alright, see ya around, mate." Squid runs off through the forest.

"Until then, young grasshopper!" the pilot calls. "Until then!"

"Enough with the sensei malarkey!" Squid shouts over his shoulder.

That guy's a wacko, he thinks as he runs off through the forest.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hurricane Stampy

**Author's Note: This is about the time when the chapters begin to get longer. ENOJOY TEH LONGER CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter Eight - Hurricane Stampy**

Sqaishey stands.

In the clubhouse.

Smiling proudly.

"What do you think, Stampy?" she asks, staring up at the Christmas tree as it stands tall in the centre of the room. It looks beautiful, even with the Christmas star sitting slanted on the crooked top.

When she doesn't get a reply from Stampy, she turns around. Her cat friend is standing at the window, staring out at who-knows-what.

"Stampy?" Sqaishey skips towards Stampy. "What're you looking at? Did you even see the tree yet?"

Stampy just keeps on staring, completely motionless, acting like he has gone deaf.

Sqaishey could dance with impatience. She grabs Stampy by the shoulder and turns him around to give him a good lecture on attention, but stops. His eyes are wide and he looks absolutely terrified.

"Oh my gosh, Stampy, what's the problem?" Sqaishey asks worriedly. "You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Stampy doesn't say anything, but points to the window. Outside, Sqaishey sees, unless she's incorrect, a giant dark shape that looks almost identical to a very gnarly - and probably unfriendly - blizzard cloud.

"Uh, oh," she says after a moment. "That's a blizzard, alright."

"It's not the blizzard I'm worried about." Stampy whispers quietly, almost inaudibly.

Sqaishey blinks. "You're not worried about a blizzard?"

"Look above it." Stampy whimpers.

Sqaishey raises an eyebrow and turns back to the blizzard cloud. As ominous as it is, what's above it is even more so. It feels impossible. A huge, pitch-black shape, larger than any of Stampy's buildings, is hanging in the sky, completely still. It must be at least as large as Stampy's house two times over.

Sqaishey turns, terrified, to Stampy, but her friend is already running off down the stairs. "Where are you going?" she calls after him.

"The tower," comes the reply. "For a better look!"

"You're out of your mind!" screams Sqaishey, but follows regardless.

After reaching the top of the tower, Sqaishey pauses to catch her breath. She turns to Stampy. The orange cat is doing the same. After a moment, once they have regained themselves, Stampy dashes towards the doors leading to the balcony.

Sqaishey frowns. "Stamps, maybe that's not such a good idea-"

But before she can finish, Stampy has swung open the doors and jumps back as the door is pulled off its hinges and flung away into the darkness. He turns and runs back to Sqaishey, but collapses half way, falling to the floor. Lightning strikes the balcony behind him. Much of the decor inside the room is pulled out the window, and it threatens to take the two players inside, also.

"Stampy!" Sqaishey yelps, running up and grabbing Stampy, pulling him to his feet. "I _told_ you so! This was a bad idea!"

The whole room creaks, and Sqaishey nearly looses her balance.

"Tell me about it!" Stampy has to yell over the sound of the storm. "How could the blizzard turn into a hurricane in such little time?"

"That doesn't matter; it's tearing the tower apart!" Even as she says it, Sqaishey can feel the structure being pulled from its supports.

"We're in the middle of the hurricane!" Stampy realizes. "We've gotta get out of here!"

Sqaishey nods agreement and they bolt for the ladder, but the room makes a nasty shudder and suddenly begins tilting, causing the two friends to begin sliding away from the exit. A painful crunching noise is heard and Sqaishey realizes;

The tower is falling.

"Hold on to something, Sqaishey!" Stampy shouts as they fall back towards the wall.

Sqaishey hits the wall with a _thud_ , and now everything is blurry. She turns and sees Stampy hanging on a floorboard, which is now nearly a wall, then suddenly there's a nasty _crash_ and Sqaishey is flung straight through the oak wood wall and onto a shattered glass-covered floor.

Vision still blurry, and now with a nasty headache, Sqaishey gazes upward - with some difficulty - and sees the tower which she had only just been in seconds ago, only now it's barely recognizable. She realizes it is very much on its side. It must have landed on something higher than the ground she is on now, for it is laying above her.

Her first thought is where Stampy is and if he's okay, when a creaking noise comes from the tower and the whole thing shifts. Sqaishey's blood goes cold as she realizes if she doesn't move now she will undoubtedly be crushed.

She rolls onto her stomach, wincing as tiny glass shards stab into her feathers, and shakily attempts to stand, failing and collapsing as pain shoots through her leg. She decides crawling is probably her best shot, and slowly scampers her way across the floor, careful to avoid the glass shards which are almost everywhere. She just makes it in time, it seems, because seconds after she begins crawling a loud, growing _CREEEAK_ sound is heard, followed by a deafening crashing noise as the tower smashes to the ground behind her.

In fear she leaps ahead an extra foot or two and closes her eyes. After the noises have died down, the only sounds that remain is the thunder above her head and the ringing of her own ears. Smoke engulfs her.

Eventually, after what must have been three or four minutes, Sqaishey stands. Now she can see that she is, in fact, in the clubhouse. Or, what remains of the clubhouse, at least. The Christmas Tree is still standing, somehow, but the DJ booth and the table are in ruins, as well as almost everything else. The glass roof which she had been staring at for ages this morning is almost completely shattered due to the fallen tower, which would explain the shattered glass everywhere.

Sqaishey turns around to see if the stairs are still usable, but staggers with surprise. Where the tower had crashed, and where she had fallen minutes before, there is now a massive hole in its place. She limps as fast as she can to the edge and stares down into the hole, which seems to go down forever.

" _Stampy!_ " she shouts with terror. Her voice echoes throughout the remnants of Stampy's home.


	9. Chapter 9 - Debris

**Author's Note: My head hurts. DD: ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter Nine - Debris**

Stampy lies.

Under the debris of a very large tower.

At the sound of Sqaishey's voice calling his name from somewhere above him, he awakes to find himself in complete and total darkness, apart from a faint light source somewhere above his head. He tries to speak, but no words come out; just a hacking sound that slightly resembles a word if you really think about it hard enough, but I wouldn't recommend it for the faint of heart. Anyhow, back to the story. Stampy coughs. And coughs. And wheezes.

"Stampy! Try to move!" Sqaishey shouts, sounding panicked. Stampy can picture her pacing back and forth in anxiety.

Stampy does as he's told and attempts to move his arm, but it would seem he is buried under the wreckage of the tower. He lets out a sigh of exhaustion, with changes to a coughing fit. But he doesn't give up, and tries again. After minutes of struggling under the rubble, Stampy eventually breaks free and sits up stiffly. Now in the light, he can see that he is still in the tower, although now it appears to look more like the inside of a crashed skyscraper than a tower (Which, essentially, is exactly what it is). There is a hole in the used-to-be wall above his head, letting in sunlight.

The first thought that pops into his mind is that he must get out of here. Even now, as he limps towards what used to be the ceiling, he can hear the creaking of the tower that indicates it is still unsafe, and very much active. He searches his pockets. Thankfully, he still has the iron axe that he used to cut down the tree less than an hour ago - although, it feels like weeks ago. He grabs the axe in a firm grip and swings it at the ceiling, now a wall, causing the whole room to shake. Stampy nearly looses his balance, but manages to stabilize himself.

Thankfully, the hole he created in the former ceiling is enough for him to fit through. Wasting no time, he crawls through, falling at the other side in, to his surprise, the living room. There's his cake, on the table where he left it, the TV standing where it always is. From this view it's as if nothing is wrong, when in fact Stampy doubts that there is anything that isn't wrong.

He stands unsteadily and looks up. It would appear tower, with him in it, crashed through the entire house. It's a marvel he survived at all. A fall like that should have broken at least a few bones. But, now that he can think about it, he can feel a burning, stinging pain in his left ankle, so overwhelming that he has to sit down on the sofa, which he sinks into gratefully. It's no wonder he was limping so badly. He was blinded of the pain while he had tried to escape the suffocating tower.

Speaking of which, the unnatural sounds coming from the tower behind Stampy causes the cat to turn around. As he watches, the tower collapses in on itself, casting dust everywhere until the entire structure - all that is visible, at least - is enveloped in dust and shadow, and Stampy is ever grateful that he got out when he did. He lets out a long sigh of relief. He would prefer not to be crushed under a pile of wood and sandstone.

Entranced in watching the dust disperse, he jumps at the sound of his name being called and watches with surprise as Sqaishey runs into the room, panic-stricken. Stampy is weak with relief and gladly accepts Sqaishey's hug.

Minutes later, after recovering, Stampy and Sqaishey head back upstairs and try to decide what to do next. They are walking down the hallway, which seems to still be in tact. Suddenly, Stampy exclaims, "Barnaby!"

"Huh?" Sqaishey asks, glancing about the hallway as if the old white dog had bust out of the walls.

"He sleeps in my room, and it's made half out of glass! Delicate glass! What if the hurricane reached him..." His voice trails off.

"Don't worry, Stampy," Sqaishey soothes. "He'll be fine, you'll see."

Stampy nods, although he's not quite sure. He just wants to get to his room as quick as he can. Sqaishey understands and they set off down the hallway. Stampy waits no time and swings open the door to his room. Outside the massive window - which is slightly cracked - all Stampy can see is white. His entire house is underneath the blizzard, but Stampy doesn't care right now. He turns his gaze to Barnaby's bed, expecting it to be empty, or worse. But instead, his heart melts with happiness. The old dog is fast asleep on his mat. He opens his eyes as Stampy enters and barks in greeting.

Stampy could cry with relief. He crouches down and pets Barnaby's head.

"See, Stamps?" Sqaishey says, breaking the happy silence. "He's as happy as a kitty cat."

Stampy freezes. "Cat..." he whispers. He turns to Sqaishey, frightened. "Cat!"

Sqaishey blinks, confused. "What about cats?"

"Mittens!" Stampy stands up. "Her tree house is out in the middle of the hurricane! She's in danger!"

Sqaishey yelps. "Oh no! We've got to rescue the poor thing!"

Stampy whimpers, turning to Barnaby. "Barnaby, you stay here, alright, boy?" He leaves through the door. "Be good, you hear?"

The dog tilts his head and yelps in acceptance.

Sqaishey follows. "And stay away from the window," she adds.

Barnaby barks a farewell and curls back up to continue his nap, oblivious that anything is wrong.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Not-So-Typical Villain

**Author's Note: Double fingers! Yay! ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter Ten - The Not-So-Typical Villain**

Fizzy sits.

In almost total darkness.

With his hands bound behind his back.

Staring at what resembles a massive block of TNT. The entire room, which appears to be massive, is surrounded by what resembles a gigantic ribcage.

"Heh," he says aloud, his voice echoing throughout the large dark room. "Isn't this a pickle - trapped inside a massive explosive man. Maybe a trojan horse of some sort."

"Actually, no," comes an unrecognizable, mysterious voice which seems to come from everywhere. "we've already set up the trojan horses. This TNT block here is simply for decorative purposes."

 _Interesting choice for decorations,_ thinks Fizzy.

"And the ribcage?" he asks, intrigued.

"Well, if I told you that, you would know where you are," the voice says. "And we don't want that to happen, now, do we?"

"Well, probably not, if you're the typical menacing villain." says Fizzy. "Who are you, anyway? Actually, I don't know why I even ask," he adds. "I know who you are, HitTheTarget. What do you want with me?"

"Oh, so you've heard of HitTheTarget?" the voice asks, sounding intrigued.

"Oh yeah," replies Fizzy. "I've heard of him, alright."

"Well, I'm not him, in case you're wondering." the voice says. "But on the subject, I actually saw him on the way here." The voice chuckles. "He's not of your concern anymore. I've dealt with him."

Fizzy's blood goes cold. If this figure is telling the truth, and he actually _did_ get rid of HitTheTarget, he's probably not someone you would want to be tied up in the dark with. With this thought, Fizzy begins to panic, but doesn't show it in case the figure can see him.

"You're frightened, eh?" the voice asks suddenly.

"What are you, a mind-reader?"

A pause.

"What I am doesn't matter," the voice says. "What does matter is what is going to happen to you if you don't help me."

"Ha!" Fizzy exclaims, trying to sound confident. "I'm not going to help you."

"Are you sure?"

"You can do anything to me, but I'm not saying nothin'!" Fizzy says, confident.

"Fine, then," says the voice. "I didn't want to do this, Fizzy Elephant."

"Bring it on, anonymous," says Fizzy.

"I know where Polly Reindeer is," the voice says suddenly, hitting Fizzy like an enchanted diamond sword. "Your little lady-friend."

Fizzy is glad the darkness is keeping the figure from seeing his red cheeks. "Hey, she's just a friend," he says, though secretly he knows this isn't true - he is actually quite fond of her. "You leave her out of this!"

"So you _do_ like her."

"This is ridiculous," Fizzy grunts. "She's at the North Pole, where else?"

A pause.

"Actually," comes the voice, and suddenly the lights come on, and Fizzy finds himself staring into the disdainful eyes of none other than Polly Reindeer. "She's right here.

"Polly...?" Fizzy whispers, feeling the world around him spin. Polly grabs his neck, and Fizzy hears a ' _beep_ '. His vision immediately goes blurry.

"You're mine now." Polly says as Fizzy slumps in his seat, unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11 - Veeva Dash the Pitiful

**Author's Note: This is where you will find this story is** ** _quite_** **different than your typical Stampy FanFiction... ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter Eleven - Veeva Dash the Pitiful**

Squid collapses.

On a bench.

In Stampy's funland.

Completely exhausted.

He realizes he has been running non-stop for at least five minutes, minimum. He feels this is probably a good spot to rest. However, he has only taken a few unsteady breaths when he spots movement ahead from somewhere by the "Pretty Duck-Fling" game, and he can distinctly make out red-and-black clothing.

"You made the mistake of wearing very suspicious clothing, HitTheTarget 'ol pal." Squid says, standing up. He cracks his knuckles and makes his way, exhausted, towards the Ugly Duck-Fling.

If his calculations are correct, his target should be at the opposite from Squid. He considers how he can surprise-attack HitTheTarget. Glancing around, Squid gets an idea. He climbs up the ladder to the top of the massive duck, being as quiet as possible. Once at the top, he crouches, careful not to fall into the water below, and slowly makes his way across the bridge above the pool of ducks below. Once at the other side, he gazes down at the ground below him, surprised to see not HitTheTarget standing below but a woman in red-and-black, cowering against the wall of the Ugly Duck-Fling, completely oblivious to Squid's presence. Squid is about to call out to the woman, but hesitates when he remembers Stampy briefing him about HitTheTarget's accomplice, Veeva Dash, a potion master and professional trickster. This very well may be her. He had better not take any chances. Quietly, Squid draws his diamond sword and, after taking a deep breath, jumps down in front of the woman, who starts in surprise, pulling what looks like a potion of harming from her satchel. Yes, this is definitely Veeva Dash.

"Don't try it, love," Squid says, pointing the blade to Veeva Dash's throat. "I just sharpened this sword."

After a moment's hesitation, the woman scowls and put the potion back in her bag.

"I've heard lots about you, miss Veeva Dash," Squid says, still pointing the sword at her throat. "Where's your boyfriend? You know, the one who blew up my house? Aw, did he leave you?" Squid pretends to be sympathetic.

"I assume you're talking about HitTheTarget," Veeva Dash says. "Fine, I suppose you'll kill me if I don't tell you; we were heading to the funland - for reasons which I am not going to tell you - when you're so-called 'friend' Polly Reindeer stepped out of the forest, evil glittering in her eyes, and threw an iron sword straight into HitTheTarget's chest." Her voice quivers and her eyes are watery.

"You've got to be joking," Squid Nugget says. "Polly is Stamps' friend. She wouldn't do anything like that."

"No joke," Veeva says, sorrow in her gaze. "Poor old Target slumped to the ground and Polly laughed. I had to run."

"Nice try, love, but Stamps warned me about your tricks beforehand."

Suddenly, Veeva Dash falls down onto her knees and cries. " _Please_! Just help me!" she pleads. "I thought you were the good guys!"

Squid stares down at Veeva with uneasy pity. Villain or not, she may be telling the truth. Squid reminds herself that Veeva _is_ just a human. After considering this for a moment, Squid replies, "Fine. But you have to help me first."

Veeva's eyes brighten and she stands, surprising Squid with a hug. "Oh, of course! Anything!

Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she exclaims.

"Alright, alright, not too lovey dovey, you hear?" Squid says, pushing Veeva Dash away. "I have a girlfriend."

Veeva nods, her cheeks red.

"Now, tell me where you and HitThe _Fart_ took Fizzy Elephant," Squid commands.

Veeva frowns. "Well, after Polly attacked us, your friend and I ran off in separate directions. The elephant ran off towards the town. I think he was trying to reach Stampy."

"Alright," Squid says. "But I refuse to believe Polly attacked you. You're probably misunderstood. Now," he adds. "Tell me...what are you doing here, love?"

"I'm just trying to run," Veeva says. "To get away from Polly."

Squid rolls his eyes. "Mhm, sure. Anyway, what do you want in return?"

"I want to go with you," she says after some hesitation. "And I need you to introduce me to Stampy. You know, so he doesn't immediately try to kill me.

Squid considers this, then sighs. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Veeva Dash says, grabbing Squid's hand.

"Um, well," Squid says, shaking Veeva's hand awkwardly. "Let's get on with it, then, shall we?"

They set off through the snow-covered funland, towards the overshadowing blizzard ahead.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Surprisingly Clever Idiot

**Author's Note: THESE ARE WORDS**

 **Chapter Twelve - A Surprisingly Clever Idiot**

William Beaver sits.

In almost total darkness.

Thoroughly confused.

"You two, huh?" says a voice from beside him, spooking the living daylights out of him. He turns to his right and sees, very barely, a figure outlined in the darkness. He appears to be an airliner pilot.

"Hey," William says. He tries to move, but it would appear his hands are bound. The rope leads into the wall, keeping him from falling down into the dark abyss below. "Uh, hi. Do you know where we are?"

"Yes."

Silence.

More silence.

William blinks. "Well?"

"If I told you, the dispenser pointed at my head will most likely fire out a dozen arrows and kill me instantly," he pilot replies, motioning with his head to a dispenser in the red wool wall behind him.

William looks behind himself, and sees that he too has a dispenser pointed at his head. "Where are we?" he asks.

The pilot shrugs. "Beats me. One moment I'm sitting in the snowy forest - playing Solitaire because why not - when outta nowhere comes a big dinosaur who chases me through the forest. Then there's a big duck, and I-"

William interrupts, "Do you know what you're saying?"

"That's the same thing I asked this elephant just a few minutes ago," the pilot says.

William looks past the pilot and is surprised to see Fizzy Elephant sitting, tied up as well, out cold.

"What's _he_ doing here?" William asks, surprised.

"No idea," answers the pilot. "He was here when I arrived. When he woke, he wouldn't stop blabbering about how 'it's an impersonator'. I couldn't make sense of it. He was hysterical."

"An impersonator?" William says. "What else did he say?"

The pilot shrugs. "Not much. Something about how you shouldn't trust 'her'. I haven't a clue who 'she' is."

"Huh," William thinks about this. "After that?"

"Nothing," the pilot replies. "He passed out again. Nearly triggered the dispensers." Again he motions to the dispensers behind them. William Beaver decides to count them. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven.

"It looks like we're still awaiting some more prisoners," William comments.

"Yes. three more."

"You mean four?" William corrects. "There are only three of us here."

"You mean you haven't seen the reindeer yet?"

William blinks. "What?"

the pilot motions towards a dark shadow at the corner. After closer inspection, William recognizes the shape of Polly Reindeer.

"By jove," William says. "What's she doing here?

"Ah, you know her?" the pilot asks.

"Yes," William replies. "I see here almost every day, actually."

A silence ensues, lasting for about a minute, when the pilot breaks it with an "Ugh."

"What's up?" William asks.

"It's so _boring_ here!" the pilot complains. "Let's escape, shall we?"

"Hey! Shush!" William demands. "I thought you said 'they' could hear us?"

"Yeah," the pilot replies as if it's a stupid question. "Hey, wanna hear the entire master plan that these guys have? I know everything. Here, let me tell you."

Suddenly, a noise sounds from behind the pilot and William exclaims with surprise as arrows shoot rapidly from the dispenser. William thinks for sure he will see the pilot's body slump in his seat, but instead the pilot ducks down at the last second and puts his handcuffed arms in the air.

William stares as the pilot grabs hold of one of the arrows in one swift movement. Once all the arrows disperse themselves in the wall opposite them, the pilot sits back up straight.

"You didn't think I was _really_ going to commit suicide like that, huh?" he asks.

William stares. This pilot is more clever than William thought. He had gotten himself a tool that he could use to untie his handcuffs, and nobody expects a thing. "Oh, yes, of course not." William Beaver says, playing along. He can only assume there are security cameras everywhere, so he tries to act normal.

The pilot nods.

Then, silence ensues. A very tense silence, full of hope that the hidden cameras didn't notice the pilot's stunt, that they got away with snatching the arrow. After a few uneasy minutes of quietness, a high-pitched scream emits from one of the prisoners, breaking the silence like a jackhammer on glass. It echos throughout the empty room, practically destroying William's ears. The pilot sits, eyes wide, completely flabbergasted.

"How dare you pull that ridiculous stunt!?" he demands in outrage.

William blinks. "It wasn't-"

"What's _she_ doing here?" interrupts someone. William recognizes the voice of Fizzy, and assumes the elephant has awoken, and realizes it was he who screamed. "She's an imposter!"

"Quiet down, will you?" the pilot asks. "You're going to get yourself killed! Also, you never answered my question." But Fizzy's not quite done yelling yet.

"She's not the real Polly!"

William turns to Polly Reindeer. She's still out cold, but stirring now at the sudden noise.

The pilot stares sternly at Fizzy. "You listen here, young man; you'd better be quiet unless you want a dozen arrows in the back of your thick skull." As he tells off Fizzy, William notices he has the arrow in his hand and is nudging it in William's direction. The pilot has already freed his own hands. Shifting slowly so he's closer, William Beaver takes the arrow from the pilot and begins working at his own handcuffs.

"Let me tell you this, you won't be screaming so much when your back is a porcupine, I guarantee you!" continues the pilot.

William has broken his ropes how and, as discreetly as possible, he tosses the arrow toward Polly, who is now only half asleep. The arrow taps one of Polly's antlers, and she stirs. William grunts in impatience.

"I do what I want," yells Fizzy. "It's a free world, and I'm gonna treat it as such!"

"Well, it's your own death wish! Go ahead, get yourself killed! See if I care!"

As William waits for Polly to wake, he notes how clever this seemingly ignorant airliner pilot really is. He pretends to argue with Fizzy so that their captors will be distracted while William and the other prisoners free each other from their handcuffs unnoticed.

"Maybe I _will_ get myself killed! It would be better than being with you, you cad!"

"An insult!" the pilot exclaims. "So you've resorted to name-calling! Alright, then; you're a poopy-head!"

"Ha! That's the best you can do?" Fizzy says. "You're a smelly shoe!"

Despite the circumstances, William finds it hard to not laugh. Just then, Polly's eyes open and she glances first at the arrow next to her, then to William and the others. Her eyes brighten and she's about to say something but William shakes his head. The reindeer understands and instead grabs the arrow and begins untying her handcuffs.

"If you were running for president, I'd pick Trump over you!" the pilot screams. William has a feeling the argument is genuine now.

"Well if you were trying to become president, you'd get assassinated before you could say a word on stage!" Fizzy shouts back.

"Good thing I'm Canadian and Canada doesn't have a president, huh?" the pilot yells. The two are face-to-face now, spitting insults at each other.

"Well, Trump already won anyway, so your argument is invalid!"

"Well, politics suck anyway!"

Polly has untied her cuffs and thrown the arrow back at William, who catches it and turns back to the pilot, poking him with he tip. He stops mid-insult and turns to the arrow. Without saying a word he turns to Fizzy, stabs the arrow through his handcuffs, and pushes him off the edge of their seat, into the dark abyss, and turns to William and Polly.

"Jump!" he orders, falling in after Fizzy.

William turns to Polly, shouts to her to do the same, and falls off the edge. All he can hear are the screams of Polly, the pilot, Fizzy, and himself, as well as the sound of arrows being fired behind him. He hits the ground moments later.

"Run!" comes the voice of the pilot, but William can't see a thing. He can hear sirens, arrows, voices shouting. Then the lights come on, momentarily blinding him, and William sees the other three of their little gang. They're running off towards what looks like a doorway, and William follows, stumbling after them like a zombie. Arrows are hitting the ground all around him and one has hit his arm by the time he stumbles out into the sunlight. Polly is staring at him, screaming something, and it takes a moment for William to realize she's telling him to run.

They make their way into the forest, where the pilot shouts at them to hide. William stumbles and falls behind a tree, where he closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath. The noise dies down and William lets out a sigh of relief. Then, when he opens his eyes, he is surprised when he can't see a thing.

 _Everything is fine,_ says his thoughts.

He hears himself screaming, but it wasn't him who did it.

Then nothing.


	13. Chapter 13 - Tragedy Strikes

**Author's Note: Prepare for an unexpected turn of events... ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER! (If that's possible.)**

 **Chapter Thirteen - Tragedy Strikes**

Sqaishey sits.

In the doghouse.

Hearing the cries and howls of the fearful dogs around her.

She wants to howl with them, remembering the tragic experience she had witnessed only minutes before. She remembers standing outside, watching as Stampy climbed Mitten's treehouse in attempts of rescuing his most dear cat from the hellish, snow-covered land. Sqaishey was too afraid to help, so she had stood back. Even on the ground, the wind threatened to blow her over. She shivered violently.

"Go ahead, Stampy!" she shouted encouragingly as Stampy scaled the wall, terrified. "I have faith in you! You're not going to-"

She had watched in horror as the top of the treehouse snapped, shook violently in the wind, and fell into the ice-covered lake, with Stampy in it. In fear, she had stumbled back into the doghouse, and now she sits, crying in shame and fear, knowing that she should have run to the water and tried to pull the two cats out, but she had acted out of fear and hid.

As she replays the moment over and over again in her head, a loud noise, over the sound of the hurricane, makes itself heard, sounding like an engine starting up, only ten thousand times louder. It shakes the doghouse violently. Then, in a matter of seconds, there is silence. Shakily, Sqaishey gets to her feet and makes for the door, curious as to what has happened. Outside, the sky shines a clear blue with not a single snowflake in the sky. As if there had been now storm. Somehow, the blizzard has cleared in less than ten seconds.

"Stampy?" she whispers, stepping out. Then, louder, "Stampy, are you there?"

"Cooee!" comes a voice, making Sqaishey jump. She turns to her right. By the entrance to Stampy's home, on top of a massive mountain of snow, stands none other than Squid Nugget, waving his hands in the air.

"Squid Nugget!" she says with a sigh of relief. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Squid jogs up to Sqaishey, but Sqaishey's looking past him. A figure comes down the snow hill after Squid.

"Please tell me that isn't Veeva Dash," Sqaishey says.

Squid shifts uncomfortably. "Erm, yes it is," he says. "But I'll explain everything in just a minute. Where's Stamps?" He glances around eagerly, looking for his best friend.

Sqiashey sniffs. "He-" Her voice goes dry, so instead she just stares at Squid sadly.

"I don't understand..." Squid spots how red Sqaishey's eyes are and comes to the realization. He spots the gap in the frozen lake where the tree had fallen and his eyes widen. "He...no."

"It's my fault!" The words come flying out of Sqaishey's mouth. "He was trying to get Mittens and the tree fell and..." Her voice trails off again.

Squid doesn't say anything, but runs up to the edge of the lake and stares into the open gap in the ice.

Moments pass.

"...Everything okay?" comes Veeva Dash's voice, breaking the silence.

In anger, Sqaishey turns on Veeva Dash, aiming a hard blow with her fist on Veeva's cheek. She falls back in surprise.

"You did this, didn't you?" Sqaishey shouts as Veeva gets to her feet. "You made the storm - you and HitTheTarget!"

Veeva shakes her head grimly. "HitTheTarget can't do anything...not while he's dead."

Sqaishey blinks. "No. That doesn't make sense. Why should I believe you, anyway?" She glares at Veeva, but the villain's words sound genuine. "I don't understand it."

"Neither do I," says Dash. "I don't understand why one of _you_ would ruthlessly and mercilessly murder my companion."

Sqaishey's blood goes cold. "What do you mean?"

"That 'Polly Riendeer' character. She hunted us in the forest and killed Target with a single poison arrow," says Veeva. "She left me dying in the mud."

Sqaishey can't believe it. She turns instead to Squid, who has turned away from the water. He has a few tears in his eyes, but he tries to hide it - without prevail.

"Maybe we should go inside," suggested Veeva after a few moments of silence. "It looks like the storm's moving back in."

She's right. Sqaishey looks up and sees the massive hurricane cloud is hastily making its way back towards them.

"Fine," says Squid. "Let's go."

Once inside, they find Barnaby in Stampy's room, howling like a maniac.

"Oh, poor doggy," whispers Veeva Dash. She sounds genuinely sad. "He was promised that his owner would be right back, too..."

Squid glances at Veeva, then back to Barnaby. "It's alright, mate," he says, petting the old dog. "The storm will pass. Figuratively and literally."

Sqaishey sits on Stampy's bed. She can hear the storm outside, and see it. It's nearly entirely covered Harriette the villager's house, and for a moment Sqaishey fears that the villagers might get caught in the storm, until she remembers that both her and Harrison have basements under their homes. Comforted that at least _they_ will be safe, she turns to Veeva Dash and Squid. Squid is still petting Barnaby, while Veeva stands, staring out the window. Then she turns to look at the others. She looks extremely distressed.

"I need some time alone," she says suddenly, then, without another word, leaves the room.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Phantom Menace

**Author's Note: Thanks fo da reviews, peeps! Keep 'em coming! :DD Also, this chapter is when the tragicness of the last few chapters makes a U-turn and doubles back on itself. ;)**

 **Chapter Fourteen - The Phantom Menace**

Stampy gasps for breath.

Shivering.

He crawls from the deathly cold water, Mittens under his arm, onto dry land.

Well, you could call it dry, but it is still wet, just like everything else in HitTheTarget's abandoned underwater base. Nothing here is clean, either, especially after not being occupied for so long. The walls are practically falling in on themselves, moss growing all over the stone, and even a few silverfish eyes are visible within the gaps in the walls. Stampy is surprised the entrance didn't cave in on itself, and even more surprised that he didn't drown, let alone freeze, before he could get out of the water.

As he climbs ashore, he sets Mittens down on the stone floor, extremely relieved that she survived, and that he was able to catch her before the entire treehouse went under the water with her inside of it. Her fur is plastered to her sides, and her ears are flat in disapproval. She's staring up at Stampy, meowing in annoyance, her tail bushed, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Oh, it's alright, Mittens," Stampy soothes, petting her soaked fur. Then he stands, glancing around. "I wish I had something to dry you off with."

He spots a red rag hanging on one of the stones, and runs to grab it. He returns to Mittens, where he wraps the poor cold cat in the cloth.

"How's that, girl?"

As he dries Mittens, Stampy notices that the makeshift towel resembles more of a cape than a rag. As well as that, he sees how clean it is, like it had been used recently. How odd... Everything in the cave suggests that nobody has entered it in quite some - probably years. Everything except the cape.

 _No matter,_ Stampy thinks. He finishes drying Mittens, then wraps the cloak around himself. Suddenly, Mittens hisses at him.

"What's wrong, Mittens?" he asks. Then he glances at the pool of water - the entrance to the underwater cave - and sees his own reflection. He nearly jumps, seeing what looks like HitTheTarget, and has nearly drawn his sword when he realizes it's just his own reflection. That would explain Mittens' sudden hostility. Stampy lets out a sigh of relief and tosses the cape away.

"I doubt we're gonna get out the way we came," Stampy murmurs, glancing at Mittens, who is staring at the water resentfully. "Shall we explore, Mittens?"

Mittens turns to Stampy and meows. Stampy takes that as a yes, and the two head through the cave. Stampy can still remember the path he took long ago to rescue Mittens from the evil hands of HitTheTarget, and it would appear Mittens remembers it as well. She glares at every nook and cranny. It would appear the underwater base has had a silverfish infestation. Every time one of the disgusting creatures slithers across their path, Mittens lashes out at it and hisses, her fur spiked up.

They eventually find the iron door and, after a moment's hesitation, they open the door and enter. Upon entering, his attention is immediately taken by the cake, half-eaten and undoubtedly moulding, on the pedestal in the centre of the room. He wouldn't dream of eating it now. Stampy cautiously makes his way towards the cake, glancing fearfully about the room and its unfriendly decor, and stops about two blocks away from the cake. He turns to Mittens.

"Ready, girl?" he asks.

He steps onto the block in front of the cake, and the moment he does, the floor opens up and Stampy stumbles, falling through the hole, into a pool of water. He knows immediately that he is in HitTheTarget's cage for the second time in his life. Mittens jumps in after him, with some hesitation. She obviously isn't too happy about being in this cage again. Stampy gets to his feet. The hole in the prison bars are still there, ever since he smashed through them with his pickaxe long ago. After glancing about the red-and-black room cautiously, Stampy steps through the gap, Mittens behind him. The only difference in the cave this time compared to last time is that there is no HitTheTarget pointing his bow at Stampy's face.

Stampy doesn't waste a single moment. He jogs across the room, down the twisting corridor, until they reach the door to HitTheTarget's office - or, at least that's what he assumes is HitTheTarget's office. Inside, the room seems incredibly simple. The walls are made purely out of nether brick, as he remembers, the painting on the wall is the same, the netherrack lanterns still burning - as it says on the tin. The only difference is the spruce wood desk, for this time it is not empty, but covered head-to-toe with papers. It would appear this base isn't as abandoned as he thought. Stampy grabs one of the papers and reads it out loud.

"Thanks to the tunnel, we have successfully acquired the _'Divebomb'_ ,"- Stampy assumes _Divebomb_ is a code word. -"and we will begin the expedition at twelve o' clock precisely in seven days from now," he reads. "It's a good thing the cat is so unobservant." Stampy frowns. "What's HitTheTarget up to now?"

He puts the page down and takes another one off of the desk, captioned 'Lighthouse'.

"We managed to make our way to the lighthouse unnoticed. Good thing the cat has such terrible security," Stampy rolls his eyes and continues reading. "After retrieving and setting the ' _cerebrum_ ' up once again, the rest should be easy. Veeva is busy with the ' _Divebomb_ ', so that means I'll have to figure out this technology by myself."

He takes another paper, but this one only has only a single sentence written on it: "It would seem we underestimated their tech." Next to it is what looks like the drawing of a UFO. Thoroughly creeped out, Stampy sets the paper down and turns to Mittens, who is staring intently at a painting of a skull.

"What's up, girl?" Stampy asks, walking up to the painting. He grabs the edges and pulls. It comes loose from the wall easily, revealing a hidden passageway. "Great job, Mittens! I guess this is the tunnel our friend HitTheTarget was talking about..." Stampy says, stepping up into the dark, stone tunnel. He gulps. "Welp, let's get on with it, then."


	15. Chapter 15 - Feeling Betrayed

**Author's Note: If you haven't yet, feel free to check out my YouTube channel, CaptainClipy. (Yes, that was self-advertising.)**

 **Chapter Fifteen - Feeling Betrayed**

Fizzy pants for breath.

In the branch of a tree.

Terrified and exhausted.

 _Well, I wouldn't call this the_ best _day of my life,_ he thinks. _In fact, I'd probably put it fairly high in my list of unenjoyable days._

As he sits, listening out in case he and the rest of the group were followed by their captors, whoever they are, he hears the voice of Polly Reindeer and scoffs. He doesn't care what anyone says, they should _not_ trust Polly Reindeer. He reminds himself to, after they've gotten out of this mess, to tell the others about what happened while he was alone in the prison.

"William?" shouts Polly. "Fizzy? You guys there?"

Fizzy slinks farther back into the darkness of the tree. He isn't going to reveal himself to who they _think_ is 'Polly Reindeer'. Then he watches as the pilot steps out of the undergrowth below him, crouched low to the ground. Fizzy dislikes the pilot also, but he's better than nothing. Fizzy leaps down from the tree behind the pilot.

"Boo," he says, making the pilot jump.

The pilot turns around and rolls his eyes. "Shhhh!"

"Why?" Fizzy asks quietly. "What's up?"

The pilot points to a spot through the trees ahead. Fizzy has to stare hard before he sees the figure. Is it...? No, it can't be. Yes it is; Stampy! He's just climbed out from what looks like a trapdoor in the ground. It's odd, but Fizzy doesn't care. It's Stampy, and that's all that matters. He runs past the pilot, who calls after him in outrage, but Fizzy ignores him. He bursts from the trees and practically tackles Stampy in a great hug. Stampy shouts in surprise and pushes Fizzy away, drawing his sword. But then he sees who it is.

"Fizzy!" He grins madly and sheaths his sword. "Why, what are you doing here in the funland? We thought you had gotten lost in the storm!"

Fizzy blinks. "We're in the funland?" He glances over his shoulder and sees a huge, green, blocky shape from back the way they came.

"Yeah, that's the creeper coaster," Stampy replies. "Remember? My roller coaster?"

"Heck, that's where we just escaped from!" Fizzy exclaims. "That would explain the ribcage and massive TNT block."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," says Fizzy. "Come on, we've got to get the others."

"Others?"

Just then, the airliner pilot bursts from the clearing, runs up to Stampy, and shakes his hand.

"Nice to finally meet 'cha, Mister Stampy Cat."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Stampy questions.

"Oh, I'm a carol-singer who wouldn't stop annoying Squid Nugget this morning."

Stampy raises an eyebrow.

"Forget it," the pilot says. "Let's go get William Beaver and Polly what's-her-name."

"Polly's here?" asks Stampy, surprised.

"Aye," the pilot answers. "Come on, we've gotta hurry!"

The pilot runs off through the trees, and Stampy and Fizzy exchange confused glances before they too dash into the forest.

As they trek through the woods, keeping their eyes open for the others, they hear a cry for help to their left.

"That's William's voice!" Stampy exclaims. He runs off to the left into the woods, and Fizzy and the pilot follow.

Stampy is far ahead, and Fizzy is trying his hardest to catch up. The pilot is also lagging behind.

Stampy turns a corner and exclaims, "William!"

Fizzy catches up. "What happened?" he pants.

William is sat, his back against a tree, his eyes wide with a poison arrow in his shoulder. "I was resting here, when suddenly Fizzy stepped out of the trees and shot a weakness arrow at me!" he says. "I'm lucky it only hit my shoulder!"

Fizzy steps back, outraged. "What!? Why would you lie about something like that, William!?"

Stampy is staring at William in surprise as he helps him off the ground. "You _must_ be joking, William Beaver!"

William shakes his head. "I'm telling the truth! You've gotta believe me, Stampy!"

Stampy turns to Fizzy. "Is this true?"

"No!" Fizzy thinks fast. He isn't going to let this traitor lie about him.

"Maybe we should get Fizzy out of here," William suggests. "He's just going to cause more trouble."

Stampy stares. "Fizzy wouldn't betray us; he's Fizzy! I've known him for ages."

"But you've known me longer!" William insists. "You can trust me!"

Stampy frowns, thinking. He turns to Fizzy, looking cautious.

"Look," Fizzy says, digging into his pockets and throwing all of his belongings on the ground. "I don't even _have_ weakness arrows, let alone a bow!"

William shrugs. "He could've thrown them away to hide his tracks."

Fizzy rolls his eyes. "You can't really believe him, can you, Stamps?"

After a few moments of tension, Stampy finally speaks. "Let's see _your_ inventory, William."

William goes pale, looking like he's been beaten. But the last thing Fizzy would expect him to do is collapse to the ground with his eyes rolling into the back of his head, like he's just shut down. Stampy runs up to help him, while Fizzy turns around at the sound of the pilot running up, exhausted, from the trees.

"Oh dang," he says, panting for breath, staring at the slumped body of William. "Did he hit his head or something?"

"No." Fizzy replies. "He fainted."

"Oh," the pilot says, thinking. "Does he drink enough water per-day?"

"He drinks plenty," Fizzy answers. "He's a beaver, after all."

"True." The pilot leaves Fizzy and jogs up to Stampy Cat. "S'cuse me," he says. "Is he breathing?"

Stampy looks up. "Yes," he says. "I don't understand it...he was fine moments ago."

The pilot's gaze darts around, then he bends down and covers William Beaver's ears.

"What're you doing?" Fizzy asks. "He can't hear you-"

"Shaddap," the pilot snaps, then turns back to Stampy. "We need to get to the lighthouse, ASAP," he whispers.

Stampy blinks, unconsciously petting Mittens. "Why?"

"I'll explain on the way." the pilot explains, staring about the forest. "Where's Polly what's-her-name?"

"Over here!" says a new voice suddenly. Polly Reindeer steps out from the brush, looking bedraggled.

"You look like you've seen better days," comments Stampy, but Fizzy backs off, wary.

"We can't trust her," he says quickly, his eyes wide and wild. "She attacked me!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Polly says, stepping up to Fizzy. "I would _never_ do such a thing!" She reaches to put an arm on Fizzy's shoulder, but he backs away, shaking it off and glaring at Polly.

 _I'm not going to let that impersonator touch me!_ Fizzy thinks. "She's not the real Polly!" he growls.

Polly looks hurt, but Fizzy knows it's just an act. She's about to say something - probably to trick them even more - when Stampy steps up. "Fizzy, maybe you should take a break," he soothes. "Let's get back home and recuperate ourselves, shall we?" He puts his hands on Fizzy's shoulders and begins leading him through the trees.

Fizzy gapes. _He thinks I'm going mad!_ She's _the crazy one! Not me!_ "I'm not mad!" he exclaims, shaking off Stampy. He goes to run, but trips over his own feet and stumbles, hitting his head on a tree root.

He sees stars.

Then nothing.


	16. Chapter 16 - Suspicions Rising

**Author's Note: This chapter is kind of a filler. Soz.**

 **Chapter Sixteen - Suspicions Rising**

Squid Nugget sits.

On the carpet of Stampy's room.

Holding a King, Jack, Ten, Five, and Eight in his tentacles.

He frowns. "Got a five?" he asks.

Sqaishey, sitting opposite of him next to the sleeping Barnaby, shakes her head. "Go fish."

Squid grabs a card from the pile in front of him and brings it close with the rest of his cards. It's an Ace. "Your go," he says.

Sqaishey nods. "Hmm," she says, thinking. "Do you have an...Ace?"

Squid blinks. "You must be telepathic." He hands the card to Sqaishey.

"Thank you," Sqaishey says, taking the card and adding it to her matches. "Do you have a Four?"

"No," Squid says. He waits for Sqaishey to take a new card, then asks, "Any Tens?"

"Here you go," Sqaishey says, handing Squid a Ten of Hearts. Then she sighs. "Maybe we shouldn't have mixed every deck of cards in the house together. It's just taking ages with so many cards."

Squid sighs in agreement. The pile of cards in front of them is massive, and they have been playing for half an hour now, with the game going back and forth. There has still been no sign of Veeva Dash since she left about forty minutes ago, which is making Squid anxious. He has been suspicious of Veeva from the moment he met her, and now he is _sure_ the whole 'boo hoo, I'm so sad' thing is just an act. He sets his cards on the floor, face-down.

"I'll be right back," he says, standing. He goes to the door, opening it, thinking where he should search first for Veeva. But he has no need - Veeva is sitting on the floor, in the corner, staring off at nothing. She sees Squid. "Erm," Squid stammers, not sure what to say. "Hi. I just...have to use the washroom."

Veeva nods, then resumes staring at nothing. Her face shows distress.

Squid hesitates, then goes down the hall, hoping that he is going the right way to the bathroom.

Squid is angry at himself for suspecting Veeva Dash was planning something like that. As he walks down the hall back to Stampy's room, he reflects that even though Veeva is a villain, everyone has feelings, and everyone deserves a second chance. Squid doesn't like thinking so deeply. He finds it annoying, so he stops. He walks past Veeva as she sits in the corner, thinking about who-knows-what, and enters Stampy's room. He closes the door behind him and hesitates.

"Hello, Squiddy," Sqaishey says.

Squid nods in acknowledgement, but his thoughts are elsewhere - he still isn't sure about Veeva. Just to assure himself, he peeks through the windows in the door, and stares in surprise as Veeva gets to her feet, glancing about warily, and heads down the hall.

"Why, you clever little blighter," Squid whispers. He turns to Sqaishey. "Veeva is sneaking down the hall."

Sqaishey blinks. "So?"

Squid doesn't expect Sqaishey to understand while she's this sad. Stampy _was_ her, erm, cat-friend, after all. "I'll be right back," he says, slowly opening the door. He tiptoes across the room, peeks into the hallway, and sees Veeva Dash heading down it. He narrows his eyes and waits for Veeva to round the corner before following, quietly, a diamond sword in his hands.

 _I've got you now, love._ he thinks, staying close on her tail. But he stops as Veeva enters the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, now I just feel rather silly," Squid whispers, turning around and heading back down the hall. He grabs a sandwich, tells himself to stop being so suspicious, and returns to Sqaishey to finish their game of Go Fish.


	17. Chapter 17 - Nighttime Sightings

**Author's Note: Apologies for another short chapter. Trust me, they will start to get longer! For now, enjoy this filler for a break from all the action.**

 **Chapter Seventeen - Nighttime Sightings**

Sqaishey frowns.

On the carpet in Stampy's room.

Thinking of her next move.

"Do you have a King?" she asks.

Squid nods and hands Sqaishey his King of Spades, who takes it and adds it to her matches.

"Well, that was the last card," Squid says, staring at the empty space where a pile of cards previously lay. "I already know who won."

Sqaishey compares her cards to Squid's, and just from a glance Sqaishey can see she has won. "Good game, Squid Nugget," she says, smiling despite her sadness. "It was close."

"It was not!" exclaims Squid.

"Okay, maybe not." Sqaishey says.

Just then, Veeva Dash enters the room, her gaze dark. "You may want to look outside," she says, pointing to the window.

Sqaishey blinks, standing. She turns to the window. The storm has completely cleared, and she's surprised to see it has become nighttime. She stares and gapes at the sight of a massive, pitch black, overshadowing shape sitting motionless in the sky. It is covered with green torch-like things which glow in the moonlight, the only indicator that there is actually anything in the sky. Somehow, Sqaishey recognizes it, but she can't remember where.

"What even...?" Squid whispers, as if the shape will hear him if he's too loud. "It's, like, as big as the storm."

Then Sqaishey remembers where she has seen it suddenly; "I've seen that before!" she exclaims. "Stampy and I spotted it in the clubhouse, before the storm reached us."

Veeva turns to her. "Seriously? Because I saw it too, looming over the forest as HitTheTarget and I were heading through it."

"What is it, though?" Sqaishey ponders.

"I'm going to be really predictable here," Squid says. "and say a really predicable answer."

"You're going to say aliens," Sqaishey guesses.

"I'm going to say aliens," Squid confirms.

"Wonderful," Veeva says. "But whatever it is, what do we do about it?"

"The obvious," Squid walks to the window, staring out it.

Moments later, Sqaishey replies, "You're going to say panic."

Squid turns. "Am I that predictable?"

"Yes."

Moments pass.

Veeva frowns. "It's quite strange."

"Yeah, it is," says Sqaishey. She turns to Veeva Dash. "You said that you saw it while you were in the forest?"

Veeva Dash nods. "It was about a few hundred blocks away from us. We had no idea what is was, so we left it alone."

Squid frowns. "When Fizzy and I were caught in the storm, I looked up and saw a massive pitch-black object blocking out the sky."

Sqaishey's eyes widen. "You don't think, maybe, that that thing _controls_ the storm?"

Veeva scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"But what if?" says Squid. "It would explain why it's always above the storm and almost...guiding it."

"But there's no storm now," Veeva argues. "There's nothi-"

Sqaishey turns to the window and gapes."Hey, look at that!" she exclaims. Outside, they can see a green beam of light shooting out of the bottom of the massive dark shape. Something is travelling through the green chute, then another thing, and another thing. The moment the objects touch the ground, the green light disappears and the object, without a moment's pause, zips away with terrifying speed, off in the direction of the funland. It disappears moments later.

"That's...not normal." says Squid.

"No, definitely not." agrees Veeva Dash.


	18. Chapter 18 - Dinosaurs, Why Not?

**Author's Note: This chapter features nonsense, except it makes sense later! Yay! :DD**

 **Chapter Eighteen - Dinosaurs, Why Not?**

Stampy walks.

Alongside Mittens.

In the dark.

Down a tunnel.

With William Beaver in his arms, unconscious.

Polly Reindeer is behind him, carrying an equally unconscious Fizzy Elephant, pity in her gaze. Stampy has gathered that Polly likes Fizzy quite a bit, and it must've been hard for her to bear Fizzy's distrust towards her. Stampy told her - before they left into HitTheTarget's old tunnel to get to the lighthouse undetected - that Fizzy was just panicked and scared about the day's events. That had brightened her mood a little bit, but she still looked terribly unhappy. Suddenly, the pilot's voice breaks into Stampy's thoughts.

"Which tunnel did you come from last time?"

Stampy realizes they have come to an fork in the path. The pilot is standing in front of both paths.

"Uh, I don't know," Stampy says. "I didn't even notice the other tunnel last time."

"All I know is, one of these tunnels lead to the lighthouse," explains the pilot.

"We could split up," suggests Polly. "And if one group doesn't find the lighthouse, they can come back and head down the other path."

"Good thinking, Polly," Stampy says. He turns to the airliner pilot. "You, Fizzy, and Polly can go down one tunnel, and I'll go down the other one with William and Mittens."

"You sure about going in alone, Stampy?" Polly asks, concern in her voice.

"Don't worry, I have Mittens to protect me."

Walking down the long, dark, stony corridor, William Beaver in his arms, Stampy glances over his shoulder, paranoid. He can't shake the feeling that he's being watched.

 _Stop being so paranoid,_ _Stampy,_ he tells himself. _Things are happening - terrifying things - why shouldn't I be scared?_

He tries to stay calm, shaking off his unease, and instead listens to his and Mittens' footsteps.

 _Pit, pat..._

 _Pat, pit..._

 _Pit, pat..._

 _Pat, pit..._

 _TAP._

Stampy freezes. That wasn't his footstep, and certainly not Mittens'. It sounded like a pickaxe on stone, but yet not quite.

 _TAP._

 _TAP._

He turns to Mittens. The little Tuxedo cat is poised, fur bushed and tail in the air, facing towards the tunnel ahead. She's growling. Stampy follows her gaze down the tunnel, but sees nothing. The noise continues.

"Don't be afraid, Mittens," Stampy says. "It's probably just thunder. There _is_ a storm outside, remember." He continues walking, but Mittens doesn't follow. He turns and sees her crouched, as still as a statue, her eyes narrowed and her lips pulled back in a snarl. She emits a low, menacing growl.

"Oh, come on, Mittens," Stampy says. He digs into his pockets, still holding William, and pulls out a salmon. "I've got a fish for you, girl. Your favourite! Mind you, it _is_ wet, but that's no problem."

But Mittens doesn't come up to snatch it out of his hand like usual. In fact, she's backing away, slowly. Then she turns and bolts back down the tunnel, back the way they came, still growling, oddly enough.

Stampy sighs in impatience. "The others are counting on us, Mittens!" he calls. "Come back-" He stops in surprise. Mittens is long gone, out of view, but - puzzlingly - he can still hear her growling. Then, in a blood freezing moment, he realizes it's not Mittens who is growling. He spins around quickly, and stares into the face of a two-legged lizard.

Stampy yelps, pulling out his diamond sword, and swings at the creature. It ducks easily and opens its crocodile-like jaws. It emits a mix between a hiss and a shriek, echoing down the tunnel, and snaps at Stampy, who stumbles back and falls over. He drops William, who slides across the floor and hits a wall. He turns back to the monster. It's standing over him, an orange-and-black bipedal lizard with talons as sharp as knives and a whip-like tail, covered with feathers, swinging back and forth behind it. It advances towards Stampy like a bird, using quick jerking motions, bobbing it's head up and down.

Terrified, Stampy flips onto his stomach and begins crawling away. The creature chirps like a crow, and Stampy feels a weight fall onto his back, taking his breath away. He lays defenceless as what feels like an arrow tip digs into his back.

" _Cr-crow!_ " it chirps, shaking Stampy around like dead meat.

 _It's playing with me,_ Stampy realizes with fear. it's like a cat playing with its prey. And Stampy is the prey.

Stampy reacts, swinging his sword up blindly. It hits something, and the lizard screeches, loosening its grip. Stampy sees the opportunity and takes it, using all his might to stand, as sharply as he can. The lizard falls off him, and he turns to see it writhing on the ground in rage, as if throwing a tantrum. Stampy doesn't waste a single moment. He bolts for William, grabbing him and throwing the beaver over is shoulder. He runs down the tunnel back the way they came, away from the lizard. He hears it shrieking in the darkness, followed by another shriek. And another. Then more, and even more, until the whole tunnel is full of the hair raising sound. Then another noise, the familiar tapping sound, growing and growing every second, makes itself heard. Stampy knows immediately that they are footsteps. Terrified, he runs like he's being chased by a pack of prehistoric beasts - which he is.

 _Tap...Tap..._

 _TAP... TAP..._

 _TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP..._

 _TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP..._

Stampy's ears hurt by the time he reaches the fork in the tunnel. He nearly passes it, but he has the good sense to constantly be monitoring his surroundings. The only area he hasn't been monitoring, however, is behind him, solely because he's afraid that the monsters are gaining on him.

As he turns and begins running down the next tunnel, his arms aching due to having to hold a - still unconscious - William Beaver, he has no doubt that this is the right tunnel to the lighthouse. He can smell the seawater, and is filled with a glimmer of hope that they might make it. The roars of the monsters are nearly overwhelming, however, and Stampy risks a glance over his shoulder. He instantly regrets it when he sees dozens of eyes glowing in the darkness, only a few blocks away from him. Stampy realizes with a jolt that these, like the first beast, are simply toying with him, and that, if they so wished for him to slump to the ground in a gruesome heap, they could do so in an instant.

 _It's a wonder that these killing machines even went extinct,_ Stampy thinks. He continues running despite the knowledge that his life is perfectly viable to end just moments from now.

Up ahead, he sees multiple familiar shapes, shapes like a reindeer carrying an unconscious elephant, along with an airliner pilot skipping down the tunnel ahead of said reindeer. Stampy calls out the loudest ' _cooee!_ ' he can muster - which isn't much - but there's no need. The pilot has already stopped, clearly having heard the shrieks of the monsters behind Stampy, and turns to see what the commotion is about. Having done so, he then emits a similar shriek, followed by frantic, inaudible yelling to Polly. Polly turns, gapes, and screams Stampy's name.

Aware of the circumstances, Stampy shouts for them to run, so that, if he cannot, the others may make it to safety. Even before he's finished yelling, the pilot has run off down the tunnel, away, but Polly shouts for him to stop. The airliner pilot obliges, and waits for Polly to reach him. She then throws Fizzy into the pilots arms, sends him away again, and begins running down the tunnel.

 _Towards me!_ Stampy realizes."No!" he shouts, his throat sore. "No, get away! Run!"

He misses his step mid-stride, falling to the stony ground atop of William, causing yelps of surprise from the lizard-o-saurs. He slowly rises to a crouching position, only to find himself surrounded by the monsters. One is directly in his face, hissing. He reaches for his sword, but it's gone. The creature crouches down and wags its tail, ready to pounce, but it cuts short, screeching, and stumbles. Polly is standing behind it with a firm grip on the sword embedded in the creature's flank. Stampy's diamond sword. The bird-like dinosaur retaliates, clawing feebly at Polly, who pulls the sword from its side and swings again, hitting it to the ground.

Polly looks up and yells, "What are you just standing there for!?"

Then one of the beasts zoom past Stampy's view, running for Polly. Others are recovering from their shock, also. One leaps at Stampy, but he's already running for Polly, who is being bullied by one of the lizards. Without a moment's hesitation, he tackles the creature, thankfully taking it by surprise. Polly recovers and strikes the lizard's head. It convulses, throwing Stampy off. Polly quickly helps him up, then the two make a mad dash down the tunnel, hearing shrieks of anger behind them. Stampy glances at Polly. Suddenly, she looks distraught, almost robotic, like she's he can ask what is bothering her, Stampy hears excited barks from behind him, and he can't help a shoulder glance. Most of the monsters are tripping over themselves, lashing out at each other in confusion, but a few stragglers managed to make their way out of the chaos, and are careening towards he and Polly, faster than any swiftness potion.

 _We're dead!_ he thinks with terror.


	19. Chapter 19 - Six-Foot Turkeys

**Author's Note: We are already nearing the final chapter! O noes! DDD: Also, for some reason I can't view any of the recent reviews on my story. HALP ANY1?**

 **Chapter Nineteen - Six-Foot Turkeys**

Fizzy regains consciousness.

He is lying.

In the arms of a foul smelling pilot.

He grimaces.

"Look, I didn't have time to put on deodorant today, okay?" the pilot says, looking down at him.

Fizzy ignores him. "Where are we?"

"At the moment? Running down a dark stone tunnel, trying pointlessly to escape from a pack of velociraptors, even though it's pretty obvious we are going to die."

Fizzy blinks. "I assumed as much," he says. "Where are we off to?"

"The lighthouse," the pilot replies, glancing up. "Huh, there it is."

The next moment, they emerge from a trapdoor, and Fizzy is surprised to find that they have entered Stampy's lighthouse - the lighthouse he had been heading to to check on HitTheTarget's old castle just yesterday. The pilot doesn't stop, however. He heads for the stairs and begins climbing them, when he stops abruptly and stares at Fizzy.

"You're awake."

Fizzy glances about. "Uh, yeah? What's new?"

"Why am I still carrying you?" The pilot lets Fizzy slip from his grasp suddenly, and he is sent tumbling down the stairs.

"What was _that_ for?" he demands, outraged, when he hits the floor.

The pilot shrugs, turns, and continues the ascent up the stairs. Fizzy stares, thunderstruck, until he hears a high-pitched screech from below him.

 _Let me guess,_ he thinks. _The velociraptors?_

Then he hears another screech, only this time it's a voice he recognizes - Stampy's voice. Fizzy hadn't noticed the absence of Stampy, Polly, and William until just now. And, if the pilot was telling the truth and there really _are_ dinosaurs running about, then this could mean trouble. He runs back to the trapdoor and swings it open, staring through it. He can faintly see the shape of Stampy Cat, running for his life, looking completely exhausted.

"I'm coming!" Fizzy shouts, clambering back into the tunnel. "Cooee!" he calls, waving his hands in the air.

The last thing he expected was for an arrow to come flying towards him and embed itself in the wall right next to his head. He yelps. Now Stampy is screaming " _Run!_ ", and Fizzy turns tail, stumbling back into the lighthouse, but he stops, staring intently through the trapdoor, waiting. Finally, after about ten seconds or so, an orange arm comes out of the trapdoor, followed by the rest of Stampy. His eyes are filled with fear as he urges Fizzy on, but Fizzy doesn't budge.

"Where's William and Polly?" he asks.

Stampy's face goes grim. "We've got to run, Fizzy."

"That's not an answer!" Fizzy goes for the trapdoor, but Stampy grabs him from behind. He demands with outrage, "What are you doing?"

"Fizzy, _we must go!_ "

"Not until you explain what's going on!"

Stampy lets out a heavy sigh.

"Don't tell me _you're_ a traitor, too!"

Suddenly, Polly crawls from the trapdoor and stares at Stampy, who looks terrified suddenly.

"Polly, talk some sense into Stampy, will you?" Fizzy says.

But Polly says nothing. Instead, she lifts up a bow and arrow and points it directly at Fizzy, who stares in shock.

"Polly-" But he can't finish his sentence. Stampy throws himself and Fizzy towards the stairs, urging Fizzy on, as arrows fly towards them, hitting the white wool wall. Fizzy is running up the stairs now, Stampy behind him, arrows flying over his head.

 _Good thing Polly isn't a very good shot,_ he thinks grimly.

Stampy is panting, undoubtedly worn out, so Fizzy doubles back so that he's behind Stampy and gives him a push. Then he turns around. Polly is running up the stairs towards him, holding a diamond sword.

Fizzy sighs. "Fine, then." He waits for Polly to get in range, then dodges her sword swing, grabs her wrist, and twists until she drops the blade. He pushes Polly, who looses her balance and falls, tumbling down the staircase.

"Sorry, Polly," Fizzy apologizes, grabbing the sword off of the ground. He continues the ascent.

At the top of the lighthouse, Fizzy and Stampy find the pilot standing in front of a large red-and-black machine, covered with levers and buttons and other mechanisms.

"Crikey," Stampy says. "It's the brain-wave machine."

"Yeah. Up and running." the pilot says darkly, not looking away from the machine. "You know, this whole mess could have been avoided if you destroyed the dang machine after you were through with it."

"But, I did," Stampy protests, confused. "I destroyed every single piece of redstone inside of that thing. It doesn't work anymore."

"Well, how do you explain the darned thing working?" the pilot asks. He steps back from the machine and stares out at the sky. It would be quite a pretty view, if not for the massive dark cloud hovering over Stampy's home. "I suppose you could say that, life, uh, finds a way." He pauses for the dramatic effect and turns to Stampy. "You _did_ notice the absence of your rocket ship, didn't you?"

Stampy's face goes pale. He runs to the balcony and stares out at the ocean. Fizzy does the same, and is surprised to realize that his rocket ship that he used to travel to the moon long ago is incredibly, painfully missing.

The pilot continues, "Space travel is a dangerous thing. Not just because of the chance of imploding rockets, insanity, et cetera, but because other, erm, 'people' from space may have dangerous technology that could be used for, uh, unauthorized reasons.

Fizzy laughs. "You're not serious...right?"

"Of course not," the pilot says, facing Fizzy. "I spent a month and a half studying and researching, risking my life multiple times, for a practical joke." He is obviously sarcastic.

"Knowing you," Fizzy mumbles. "I wouldn't be surprised if you actually _did_."

"How do you know me so well?" Clipy says. "But back on topic - no, I am not kidding."

"Well, if that were true-"

"Silence, peasant," the pilot orders. "Allow thou to speak. Ahem: In short, it would appear HitTheTarget and Veeva Dash got hold of those - erm - 'other peoples' tech, and are using it here to control the weather, along with this brain-wave machine."

"But, the brain-wave machine doesn't work anymore." Stampy says.

"Then how to you explain Polly attacking you?" asks the pilot.

Stampy blinks. "Simple; It's not the real Polly, like Fizzy said."

"Oh, yes it is," comes a new voice. Fizzy turns around sharply to see Polly Reindeer standing at the doorway, pointing a poison-tipped arrow at Stampy's head. "I can't let you touch that machine, Stampy."

Now it's Stampy who looks hurt. "Polly, what are you-"

" _Shut up_!" orders Polly. "Or this arrow goes through your skull, just like HitTheTarget."

With Polly distracted, Fizzy, burning with rage, leaps at Polly, tackling her. She collapses with a yelp of surprise, and Fizzy pins her to the ground. He looks up at Stampy and the pilot, who are standing stunned.

"What are you waiting for!?"

"Oh," Stampy says. " _Oh_!" He runs forward to help Fizzy, while the pilot bolts to the brain-wave machine. He reaches forward to pull a lever, but a bright blue light explodes from the machine the moment he touches it, blasting the pilot back with a loud ' _BRRRUM_!", sending him, screaming, over the edge of the lighthouse.

Fizzy closes his eyes, hearing the the pilot's scream echo in his ears. In the moment of concentration broken, Polly has grabbed Fizzy and thrown him, tumbling, down the stairs. He stops suddenly, his breath knocked out of him. Someone caught him. He looks up and sees William Beaver, his grip firm on Fizzy's boot, his face expressionless.

"William? Boy, am I glad to see you-" He stops as William pulls him up abruptly and sends a fist into his face. He stumbles back, almost falling down the stairs once again, but manages to stabilize himself. "What the-" But William punches him in the gut, taking his breath away, and this time he really does fall down the stairs.

Once he has hit the bottom of the staircase which takes quite a while, Fizzy shakily gets to his knees, feeling bruised and betrayed. He stands with legs like spaghetti and turns around, suddenly face-to-face with a hissing velociraptor. Taken aback, he swings an arm at the orange-and-black feathered creature, hitting its jaw. It yelps, but hardly flinches. Then it opens its reptile mouth, showing pointed teeth, and screeches. Fizzy turns on his heel and runs, immediately facing the wall. He turns again, running for the door, but the raptor cuts him off, hissing, and crouches down. Its tail is wagging behind it, and Fizzy realizes it's about to pounce atop of him. He freezes, crouched, his eyes narrowed. The raptor's eyes are narrowed also, its lips drawn back in a growl. Then, suddenly, it pounces. Fizzy leaps to the side, hearing the _thump_ of the raptor landing on nothing but the floor. It screeches in anger, and Fizzy, running up the stairs again, turns around to see it leap to its feet and run up to the stairs, where it stops. Fizzy stops also, feeling triumph.

 _It can't get up!_ he realizes. _The stairs are too steep!_

He watches as the raptor barks at him, then crouches down, defeated. But, suddenly, it screeches and leaps six feet straight into the air, landing directly on the unsuspecting Fizzy. It pins him down so that he is defenceless, and proceeds to roar in his face, spitting saliva everywhere. Fizzy opens his mouth to scream.


	20. Chapter 20 - Two Turtle Doves

**Author's Note: So close to Christmas already! I'm sorry if you find this story nonsensical and confusing, I'm bad at stuff. There will probably be a full story disclosure at the end of the last chapter bc I'm terrible at writing.**

 **Chapter Twenty - Two Turtle Doves**

Squid jumps.

He turns to Sqaishey.

She heard it too.

"What _was_ that?" she asks. They had just heard a loud ' _BRRRUMM_!' coming from somewhere outside, like some sci-fi bomb going off. Squid, Sqaishey and Veeva Dash have all been cooped up in Stampy's room for hours, dozing off once in a while, but now all are alert. It feels like a warzone. A very uneventful warzone.

Veeva whimpers suddenly.

"What's up?" Squid asks.

Veeva looks terrified as she points to the window with a shivering hand. Outside, Squid's blood goes cold to see that, in the massive land of snow surrounding the house, something lurks. By the buried theatre, a dark brown - almost black - shape is slithering in the snow like a cat on a hunt. It has small spikes along its long, slender back, and blue feathers cover what looks suspiciously like a tail hovering above the snow behind it.

The whole room goes silent as it lifts a terrifying lizard-like head and turns its beady eyes to look directly at the three defenceless players in Stampy's room. Then it sinks into the snow, disappearing from view.

"What is _that_?" Sqaishey whispers.

"My girlfriend would know," Squid says. "She's an expert when it comes to dinosaurs."

Sqaishey frowns. "You're saying this thing is a..." Her voice trails away as she looks again out the window.

Squid follows her gaze. The crest atop the creature's head is the only thing visible now. It is striding unnaturally quickly and slowly through the snow, giving its crest a shark-like appearance.

"Oh, no..." Squid whispers. He turns to Veeva Dash, who is standing right in front of the window. "Get away from the glass!" he orders.

Veeva turns to Squid and opens her mouth, but before she can say a word, the monster leaps out of the snow, revealing its massive saurian body, and swings its crest at the window. It shatters instantly, sending shards of glass in every direction, and Veeva is flung to the wall, hitting her head and falling limp.

The dinosaur, standing in the open window, opens its jaws and lets out a foghorn-like roar which visibly ripples in the air, probably from the heat. Sqaishey is on the ground covering her ears, and Barnaby is howling. The whole room is full of noise, and the dinosaur's roar transitions into a high pitched screech, like a coyote. Then it closes its jaws, and Squid's ears are ringing like never before. Sqaishey has gone unconscious from the sound, and Squid is feeling faint also, but he forces his mind to clear.

The Cryolophosaurus - he recognizes it from one of his girlfriend's drawings - attempts clamber up into the room, and Squid instinctively reaches for his bow. He has shot three arrows at it already before it has time to react. It yelps and snaps at open air, then turns its gaze at the unconscious body of Veeva Dash. Before Squid has time to help, the dinosaur has closed its jaws on Veeva's leg and slipped back down to the ground below, with Veeva.

" _No_!" he shouts, running up to the edge. He draws back his bow to fire, but it's already too late. The Cryolophosaur has slipped back into he snow, disappearing from view.

 _Oh, okay then!_ Squid thinks. _You are_ not _getting away with that!_ He braces himself and, without a moment's hesitation, leaps down into the valley of snow below.

This is the second time in two days that Squid has been buried in snow. The only difference is, last time, he had been running from danger, whereas this time he is running straight into it - in the form of a ravenous theropod. And all to save a villain.

A villain! HitTheTarget's accomplice, at that! As he tunnels on through the seven-block-high snow, he reflects that what he is doing right now is incredibly stupid. Heck, he's risking his life, risking the lives of others, just to save some villain who could very well be in on the whole plot. In fact, Squid has been suspecting Veeva Dash since-

His thoughts trail off as he hears the foghorn roar again, only this time higher-pitched, as if from a child.

 _Well, knowing my luck, that's exactly it._ Squid thinks.

And he's right. As he turns the corner around a massive mountain of snow which he guesses is the theatre, he finds, inside of a large hole dug out of the snow, a pile of wood and wool mashed together in what resembles a nest. Standing above it, its back turned to Squid - thankfully - stands the cryolophosaurus, holding the body of Veeva Dash by her foot.

Squid digs a little hiding spot in the snow and stays still, watching the dinosaurs again.

Directly beneath the swaying, unconscious body of Veeva are multiple miniature versions of the larger saurian, yet to develop their head crests, their bodies covered completely with feathers. They are leaping up to snap at Veeva's arm, but unable to reach it. Some are squawking at their mother, impatient, but the adult cryolophosaur is preoccupied, glancing about the nest's surroundings, as if searching for something. She turns to the nest and lets out a low, lengthy growl, and the younglings, understanding, quit their leaping and stop squealing.

The mother dinosaur slowly sets Veeva Dash on the snowy floor, then lifts her reptilian head in bird-like movements and, letting out a mighty bellow, turns and charges directly towards Squid in his hiding spot.

 _Darn you and your excellent sense of smell,_ Squid thinks, turning and bolting back down his snow tunnel. He hears the crunching of snow and the bellowing of the dinosaur behind him. Thankfully, he is like a rabbit running from a cat, and the snow is his burrow. The only difference: the cat has learned to dig.

As Squid bolts down the ditch-like pathway, feeling like he might get away unscathed, another bellow is heard, this time ahead of him, and a newcomer appears, crashing into Squid's tunnel ahead of him, its crest much smaller than the female's, and it is also a fair bit smaller than the other one. This one has green feathers, some of which top its head, and Squid realizes this must be the male cryolophosaur.

 _Great,_ he thinks. _Double danger._

Squid tries to stop, but he can't get a foothold on the snow and he slips, falling on his back. His eyes widen with terror as the male cryolophosaurus looms over him and roars, splatting drool on his face. It falls atop of him, jaws wide.


	21. Chapter 21 - An Old Friend

**Author's Note: The original version of this chapter was so dark, I knew I had to make it more...jolly, to fit in with the rest of Christmas. Seriously, the original version is like something out of The Thing. Anyhow, if you have any constructive criticism at ALL, please tell me. ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER! (Only if you want to.)**

 **Chapter Twenty One - An Old Friend**

Sqaishey awakes.

As the sun begins its decent outside.

In a stormless sky.

With Barnaby howling at her side.

Her ears are still ringing as she remembers the horrifying experiences from before her blackout. Although she knows it actually happened, it felt like a terrible, terrible dream. To be fair, snow-swimming monsters that make the sound of foghorns seem much more like the stuff of nightmares than real life. The only word that crosses her mind when she thinks of the creature is 'dinosaur'. But how, in all of sanity, could there possibly be living, breathing dinosaurs in this day and age?

She decides to clear her mind and begins to pet the traumatized Barnaby. Then she scans the room and, with her mind clear, she can see that something is missing. Three things, actually. Squid, Veeva Dash, and the ravenous dinosaur are all nowhere to be found. Sqaishey's blood goes cold. She stands and walks to Stampy's balcony, stepping through the open glass, and stares out at the snowy world and spots, crouched behind a pile of snow, the dinosaur. Except this one is different from the other, she notes, with green feathers - instead of blue - on its head and tail. It's a new one. Its eyes are narrowed as it stares out at some unseen prey, and Sqaishey follows its gaze. It is watching a small blue shape, likely a smaller animal, darting through a snowy ditch which leads to the balcony that Sqaishey is currently standing on. It features a single red horn-like spike on its head.

 _It's like watching a dinosaur documentary,_ thinks Sqaishey. _I hate dinosaur documentaries._

Hearing the foghorn roar again, she starts, terrified that the dinosaur has snuck up on her, but she soon realizes that the roar has come from beyond the small blue animal, and she searches for the source. Nothing. Then, in an action flick-worthy moment, the original dinosaur, the one that attacked her earlier, bursts from the snow some way behind the little blue creature, which glances over its shoulder. With the prey distracted, the other dinosaur uses the opportunity to burst from its hiding spot and dash, keeping low to the ground, towards the small prey animal with the red horn atop its head. These things are hunting, strategically. The smaller dinosaur, the one with the green feathers, enters the scene and emits a deep bellowing sound, frightening the prey to the point where it collapses on its back, yelping.

Sqaishey looks away, not wanting to see the finishing blow, when she realizes she recognizes the yelp.

 _Oh, no, no, no,_ NO _,_ Sqaishey thinks, panicking. She turns back. Yes, it is indeed Squid, lying on his back, the dinosaur standing over him, roaring. Then it lunges its head down, grabbing Squid's leg, lifting him into the air. Sqaishey shrieks, and both dinosaurs turn their heads to stare at her.

 _Oops..._

Squid takes the opportunity, however, to shake out of the dinosaur's grip and fall to the ground. He dashes away, through the snow, and both dinosaurs look from Sqaishey to Squid, confused. Squid has been given plenty of time to flee before the two dinosaurs can decide who to hunt first. The larger one barks and throws its head in the direction Squid ran, and immediately the smaller dinosaur turns and runs expertly through the snow towards Sqaishey, whereas the other chases after Squid.

It takes Sqaishey a moment to realize that, if she doesn't flee now, she will die. She turns and runs back into Stampy's room, through the door, and is bolting down the hallway faster than ever before. Then she encounters the massive gaping hole in the hallway and her mind just goes blank. She remembers when the tower had collapsed and nearly crushed her just yesterday. But now, the problem is, she's stuck. She looks over her shoulder and whimpers. Around the corner comes the dinosaur, jerking its head this way and that with bird-like movements. When it spots Sqaishey, cornered, it yelps like an excited dog and bolts, terrifyingly quickly, down the hall towards her. She stares helplessly as her doom comes zooming up to meet her, jaws wide and roaring.

But, just as it's about to close its jaws on her, the roof shudders and disappears above her head in a bright blue explosion and she goes flying, suddenly and terrifyingly, into the air. Then she's outside the house, zooming upward and upward into the sky, as if her gravity has switched. Then comes a blinding green light, and she passes out.

Sqaishey awakes once again.

Sitting, with her hands bound to the wall behind her.

She scans her surroundings.

Green lights. Everywhere.

And yet, the room is dimly lit somehow.

 _So this is what the inside of an alien spaceship looks like,_ she thinks. _Pretty dank._

Somebody clears their throat next to her, and she jumps.

"Who's there?" she asks cautiously, peering into the darkness. Somewhere near, two blue eyes glow. They are staring directly at her. The figure says nothing, and Sqaishey wonders if it's an alien. It would make sense, considering the circumstances. "Do you speak English?" she asks.

The figure hesitates. Then Sqaishey sees what must be a shrug.

She tries again. "Do you speak at all?"

This time, the figure shakes its head.

"So, you can understand me, but you can't speak?" queries Sqaishey.

The figure nods.

"Why?"

Then Sqaishey awakes with a jolt.

She awakes from her nightmare.

She finds herself in her bed in Stampy's guest room. Her heart is beating. She sits up and yawns.

 _What a dream,_ she thinks with a sigh of relief. _I'm glad none of that actually happened. Imagine if Stampy actually_ died _! It's stupid to think that something like that would seriously happen. I mean, dinosaurs? Really?_

She stands and heads for the door. Opening it, she steps into the main room. Sunlight shines through the windows and she's filled with joy.

 _It's Christmas!_

She heads excitedly for Stampy's room, hearing noise from within. It would appear Stampy is awake. Sqaishey is incredibly glad that her cat-friend never died, and is glad that her incredibly vivid dream never really happened. She reaches for the door, when suddenly the floor opens up from under her and she falls, or rather the floor flies up above her, and she is left in darkness.

She gets sucked back into reality.

Back into the real life nightmare.

And is just about as confused as the reader is right now.

She opens her eyes and finds herself, once again, inside of the dark and dimly-lit room. Her eyes are clouded with tears, strangely enough. Something is hanging on the wall next to her, keeping her still and removing something from atop her head. It makes a gurgling noise and, in the dim light, Sqaishey can very barely see what looks like scorpion pincers hanging in front of her face. She cannot move her head. Sqaishey's blood goes cold at the thought that something, some nonhuman creature, some alien, is tampering with her. She sees, in the grip of the scorpion pincers, a small chip-like device. The alien limb is moving about her, as if trying to find somewhere to place the chip. Sqaishey screams, startling the creature. It leaps from her, onto the floor, and she can once again move her head freely. But after getting a look at the creature, she wishes she hadn't spooked it in the first place. It has massive, drooling jaws filled with razor-sharp teeth and multiple spider-like limbs. She screams again as it leaps towards her, but something knocks it away, leaving it spinning across the floor, screeching with rage.

Sqaishey sees the outline of her saviour. The only visible part of the figure is its two blue eyes, which glow in the darkness. The same blue eyes from before her very vivid dream. It would appear her cellmate has broken free. The figure kicks the terrifying monster into the wall, knocking it out.

"Thank you!" gasps Sqaishey.

The figure doesn't speak but reaches forward and removes a dome-like helmet from her head, covered with wires. The figure shows her the device, as if trying to tell her something.

"Was that what gave me that weird dream?" she guesses after a moment.

The figure nods enthusiastically, glad that its message got through. Then he rushes forward and begins untying Sqaishey's handcuffs. Soon she is free, and the two head for what must be the exit from the room they are in.

"Who are you?" asks Sqaishey as her mysterious saviour begins working at the door in attempts to open it.

The door swings open, revealing a long, dark hallway and, in reply to Sqaishey's question, the figure stands in the light of one of the green lamps on the wall, revealing the _very_ familiar face of a certain friend who has been gone for an unbearable amount of time.

Sqaishey gapes.

It's Lee Bear.

"Lee!" exclaims Sqaishey. The two friends embrace. Sqaishey has a million questions to ask, like how Lee ended up in here and where 'here' is, along with where they are going, but she knows that Lee will be able to answer none of them due to being mute. Instead, she just asks, "Where to now?"

Lee gestures for her to follow him down the dark hallway, and Sqaishey knows it's her best bet, so she does. However, she has no clue of the dangers they are yet to face.


	22. Chapter 22 - Puns, Dinos, Aliens

**Author's Note: I'm writing this in advance, so I don't really have much to say. I will say however, that this chapter is cool. And long. It's actually probably one of my favourite chapters. Yey. ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter Twenty Two - Puns, Dinos, Aliens**

Stampy stumbles.

In surprise.

As Polly Reindeer swings a fist at his nose.

She misses, and instead hits his arm.

"Polly, what are you-"

Polly punches again, hitting Stampy in the gut. His breath is taken away, and Polly pushes him to the ground. She lifts a foot to bring down on Stampy, but he rolls out of the way and grabs her foot as she sets it down, causing her to fall to the ground with a yelp of surprise. Stampy gets to his feet and runs immediately to the Brain Wave machine, but hesitates. He doesn't want the same thing that happened to the pilot to happen to him. He doesn't want to be blasted into oblivion.

He hesitates one moment too long, however. Polly runs up and throws a punch at Stampy's shoulder, then grabs him and brings him to the ground with unnatural strength. Before he can react, Polly kicks Stampy's side and he falls back, tumbling down the stairs, screaming.

On his painful way down, he hears another scream; the scream of Fizzy. Then he hits something thick, hears the familiar screech of the lizard-dino-thing, and the next thing he knows he's laying, sprawled and surprised, on the ground next to an equally shocked dinosaur. It squirms on the ground, crying out in rage. Stampy's leg burns and his eyes water in pain. Suddenly, he gasps as someone grabs him and lifts him off the ground.

"Come on!" shouts Fizzy. "We've got to run!"

Stampy, only half aware, nods and allows Fizzy to support him as they run up the stairs, the bellowing of the lizard behind them.

"You knocked that raptor right off of me! Thanks, Stamps - I would've died without you!" Fizzy says.

But all Stampy is worried about is the dinosaur behind them. He can picture it chasing them up the stairs. "Th-the raptor...?" he mumbles.

"Oh, I don't think it's anything to worry about," Fizzy says. "I think you might've broken its leg."

"Yay, me." Stampy murmurs, barely conscious.

"Speaking of legs," Fizzy says. "How's _your_ leg? It looks really hurt."

Stampy is too exhausted to reply. He feels like he has been hit with a tranquilizer shot, and is slowly growing faint. As they scale the stairs, he very gradually becomes more and more aware of his surroundings, however. He jumps as Fizzy asks something. Something about the absence of William, but he wasn't listening hard enough to understand. Now they're at the top of the lighthouse, and Stampy is aware that it has suddenly become very dark. Fizzy sets him down, and Stampy sits gratefully. There he waits, letting Fizzy do whatever Fizzy does. Something about the Brain Wave machine, that much he knows. Stampy is very confused. All he is aware of is the voice of Fizzy speaking to himself, the sudden coldness of his surroundings, the absence of Polly and William, and...

 _...A floating airliner pilot?_

Ahead of him, suspended in mid-air and rising, is the thought-to-be dead airliner pilot, flailing his arms about to get Stampy's attention. He appears to be saying something, and Stampy strains to hear. He soon figures out what he's shouting and his eyes widen.

"It's a trap!" the pilot exclaims. " _It's a trap_!"

But by that time, Stampy is rising also. He glances upward, and becomes aware of a massive, pitch-black dinner plate-esque saucer in the sky above him. And he is rising up to meet it, gaining speed. The world goes dark around him as he becomes unconscious.

" _It's a tra_ -"

Stampy awakes.

In his bed.

Outside his balcony window, he can see it is a beautifully sunny morning. The sun is rising, and a fresh new layer of snow covers the ground.

 _It's Christmas!_ he thinks excitedly. _Finally! Good thing that dream was just a dream, and not reality._

He springs to his feet, runs over to his Enderchest, and opens it. He pulls out a simple gift box with red-and-green wrapping paper. Written on it is, 'To Sqaishey - Love, Stampy'. He smiles. It had taken forever to get the perfect present, but he finally has it, in his hands. And on a wonderfully pretty Christmas morning.

He heads to the door, ready to find Sqaishey and give her her present, but as he reaches for the doorknob, he suddenly falls through the floor, or rather the room flies up into the air, and Stampy is sucked, painfully, sorrowfully, into reality. He is no longer holding Sqaishey's perfect present, but is instead sitting, his hands bound to the wall, in a green-tinted room. The airliner pilot is standing above him, a dome-shaped helmet covered with wires in his hands.

"You know, these helmets are really quite vile," the pilot says as he drops the dome-hat onto the floor with a ' _Clang_!'. "Come on, we've gotta go - the alarms might have been raised by now."

"What was that...?" Stampy says. He realizes his eyes are watering.

"It's unholy, is what it was," the pilot says. "These helmets mess with your mind. Good thing I know how everything works in here. Now, lets go!"

The pilot pulls Stampy to his feet, who desperately and despairingly tries to get a look of his surroundings. Thought-controlling helmets litter the floor, one for each prisoner. Fizzy runs past Stampy, heading for a door, while Polly tries to awake William in a corner. Stampy is filled with unease at the sight, recalling when Polly had tried to kill him earlier. He glances at the pilot, who shakes his head.

"They're fine now. Not being controlled at the moment, thankfully."

Fizzy stands in front of the door, not entirely sure on how to open it. The pilot tells him to back off, so he does. The pilot reaches out a hand to press one of the buttons, but hesitates.

"What's wrong?" Stampy asks, casting sidelong glances at Polly as she wakes William.

"My memory fails me," the pilot says. "I can't remember if this is the right button or not."

"Just press _some_ thing," Fizzy says impatiently. "For all we know, there could be an army of aliens on their way here as we speak."

The pilot sighs a mighty sigh. "Fine. But I take zero responsibility for any consequences that follow the pressing of this button."

Fizzy says, "Hey, you can't just-"

The pilot presses the button, and immediately all of the lights in the room turn yellow and start flashing, and an alarm goes off.

"Welp," Stampy says. "There are definitely a load of aliens on their way here _now_."

"No kidding." The pilot looks terrified. "Like previously stated, I take zero responsibility." he says quickly.

Fizzy yelps. Stampy turns around to see that William and Polly have both stood to their feet, and in creepy, unnatural movements, they make their way towards Fizzy.

"I _hate_ mind-control!" he exclaims, swinging a fist at William, who catches his fist immediately and twists it, making Fizzy squeal in pain. "I _hate_ it, I _hate_ it, I _hate_ it!"

Stampy runs forward and tackles William Beaver before any more damage can be done, and pins him to the ground. Then Polly grabs his scruff and lifts him into the air. His face goes red in pain. He elbows Polly, but she doesn't react. William lifts himself up off of the ground and lifts a fist, ready to punch. Stampy is hanging, defenceless, but before William can swing, Fizzy leaps forward, throwing a fist at William's jaw, hitting him into the wall where he lays motionless.

Then Polly releases Stampy, letting him fall. He turns around immediately, but Fizzy has already shoved Polly to the ground. He stares, sadly, has Polly sits, her eyes closed, on the floor.

"It's not her, Fizzy," Stampy says. "It's the vile mind-control."

"I know," Fizzy says. Suddenly, he stands as stiff as a stick and turns to Stampy. When he speaks again he has almost zero emotion. "Come on, we have got to go." He heads for the door, now open.

"Where's the pilot?" Stampy asks, following Fizzy into the orange-tinted hallway.

"He fled the moment the door opened," Fizzy explains as they dash down the hallway. "But let's not worry about that - we need to rescue the others!"

Stampy blinks. "The others are here?"

"Yes, in the prison cells just up ahead." He gestures to a door up ahead, some hundred blocks further down the hallway.

"Yeah, good thi-" Stampy stops, confused, slowing his step. "How did you know the others were here, let alone the location of the cells?"

Fizzy stammers, "The- the pilot told me."

"When could he get a chance to?" Stampy asks, stopping completely.

Fizzy sighs, stopping also. "Ugh, why must you put two and two together, cat?"

Stampy raises his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

Fizzy turns, holding what looks like a rifle, and points it at Stampy's head. Stampy is about to scream when suddenly Fizzy arches his back, falling to his knees, his mouth open but with no sound coming out. He falls, limp, onto the ground. Past Fizzy, the pilot stands, holding something in his hand. He's too far away for Stampy to make out what it is, so he runs forward to get a better pilot picks up the gun that Fizzy was holding before his seizure and throws it over his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Stampy asks.

"This alien tech is pretty advanced. I mean, they have simple chips you can put on someones neck and, boom, you can control 'em." He lifts up a small eraser-sized device with pincer-like things on one side, probably good for gripping things. "I simply took off Fizzy's chip, which he must've gotten placed on him just minutes ago."

"Is he okay?" asks Stampy.

"No clue," replies the pilot. "But I'd bet my money that William and Polly have 'em too." He reaches down and shakes Fizzy in attempt to awake him. "Actually, I don't bet my money. have no money."

"Wait," Stampy says. "I thought the brain-wave machine was the cause of the mind-controlling?"

"Oh, that? That was just a trap, it would seem."

Stampy blinks. "So, we're in an alien spaceship, then?"

"You bet."

"And is there any way to explain the dinosaurs from earlier, by the way?"

"Like I said," says the pilot. "This tech is advanced. It's very plausible that they have access to time-travel."

"So they were real?"

"Aye," says the pilot. "That's what I'm saying, grasshopper."

Fizzy stirs. He opens his eyes and stares at the pilot. Then he slaps the his face. "I don't like you," he says, standing. He turns around and looks at Stampy. "Howdy. Uh, question; where on earth are we? All I remember was standing in that dark room with psycho William and-"

The pilot speaks up. "So they only started controlling you after your quarrel with William and Polly?"

Fizzy blinks. "Pardon me, I wasn't speaking to you." He pulls a cookie from his pocket and takes a bite.

"Really?" says the pilot. "A cookie? At this time?"

"Well, I would fancy with some tea to go with it." adds Fizzy.

"It's fascinating how incredibly British you are."

Stampy glances over his shoulder. The alarms are still going off, and he thinks he can see Polly and William running down the hallway towards them. "Erm, let's go, shall we?"

"Yes," The pilot nods. "Let's."

They run down the hallway, the pilot in front, because he claims he's been here before. But it turns out he is as clueless as the rest of them, and after one or two minutes of running around, paranoid that an alien might leap out from behind a wall or doorway, they eventually turn a corner, where they nearly collide with a _very_ familiar duck.

Stampy is taken aback. "Sqaishey!"

"Stampy?" Sqaishey leaps forward and embraces her cat friend. When she speaks again, her voice quivers with tears. "We all thought you were _dead_!"

"I'm _so_ glad to see you, Sqaishey," Stampy says, hugging back. "Did the dinosaurs hurt you at all?"

"Wait, you're saying those things were _real_?"

Stampy nods.

Someone clears his throat from behind Sqaishey. Then the last person Stampy would ever expect steps out from behind his duck-friend.

"Lee Bear...?" Stampy says. Tears well in his eyes. he had missed his bear friend so much, ever since he left on his quest.

Lee smiles. He hugs Stampy.

"Did they have you here all this time?" Stampy asks.

Lee shakes his head, unable to speak due to, well, being Lee Bear. Instead he turns to Sqaishey, who explains that the alien spaceship had abducted him just days before now.

"Did they put a chip on _your_ neck?" asks Stampy.

Lee nods, but before anyone can freak out, he reaches into his pockets and pulls out two chips. Stampy assumes one is Sqaishey's. He then puts them back in his pocket.

"Look, this is all fine and dandy," the pilot interrupts. "And I'm glad you're all reunited, but we probably have the entire crew of this spaceship on our tail and, trust me, these guys aren't cute and cuddly like your Lunar Friends, Stampy Cat."

"Come on," Fizzy says. "They're nothing _we_ can't handle."

"Are you sure...?" says Sqaishey. Her eyes are wide, Stampy realizes, as she points down the hallway. Stampy follows her gaze, and sees, hanging from the ceiling and growling an extremely nonhuman growl, what must be twenty small, dog-sized monsters. Their massive jaws snap open and closed as they hiss at their prey. They have multiple spider-like limbs that they use to cling onto the walls. Then, one by one, the small dog-like monsters fall gracefully and yet terrifyingly from the ceiling and onto the floor, some fifty blocks away. They open their massive jaws and begin screeching as they run terrifyingly quickly towards the group.

"It's like Cloverfield all over again!" the pilot says. "Go on, run!" He begins herding the others down the hall, away from the aliens, but he stays in the same spot.

"What about you?" Stampy asks. The disgustingly terrifying aliens are advancing like there's no tomorrow. The pilot turns to Stampy and gives him a look that indicates that he is stupid for asking such a question.

"I've got a gun." he says, holding up the rifle that Fizzy had held earlier.

Stampy nods and, with some hesitation, follows the others down the hall. He looks over his shoulder in time to see the pilot pull a pair of shades from his pocket. "Alright, freaks!" he says. "This weapon might be a little _alien_ to you, but, it's worth a _shot_ , so allow me to en _light_ en you!" At this, he slips on the shades and raises his rifle. Next moment, the entire hallway lights up in laserfire, and only the sound of aliens roaring and lasers blasting can be heard. Oh, and a faint, barely audible, ' _Ba-dum, pshhhhh!_ ' can also be heard, but it's purely there for comedic effect.


	23. Chapter 23 - Breaking Atmosphere

**Author's Note: I'm tired. So tired that I nearly forgot to post a chapter today. Anyway, here you go! Sorry for the wait.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three - Breaking Atmosphere**

Fizzy runs.

As fast as he can.

Down the scariest hallway ever.

Behind him, he hears the screeches and yelps of the aliens. Fizzy can't help it; he glances over his shoulder. Stampy is right on his tail, thankfully, and behind him Fizzy can see the shapes of the tiny terrors, a blur as they charge past the pilot, their eyes on another prize:

Them.

Fizzy watches as the pilot releases laserfire upon the aliens, desperate to get rid of the freaks before they can reach their target, but there are too many of them, and at least ten have gotten past the poor soul, and now the group is in a situation where their only defence, the pilot, is behind the aliens, with no way to catch up quickly enough to help Stampy Cat, Fizzy Elephant, Lee Bear and Sqaishey Quack from their certain death.

Fizzy takes a deep breath and stops running, letting Stampy pass him.

"What are you _doing_?" Stampy demands.

"No, go ahead, I'll be right behind you!" Fizzy lies, urging him on. Stampy nods, reluctantly, and continues running. The truth is, Fizzy doubts he will see anyone ever again. He turns around to face the aliens, whom are now practically on top of them, and throws his arms into the air.

"Take me!" he shouts. "But spare my friends!"

Two of the aliens leap atop of him instantly, but the others continue their pursuit. Fizzy shrieks as one of the aliens digs its jagged teeth into his arm. The other clings onto his leg, and he collapses. One of them is standing over him. It roars and leaps forward, attempting to grab his skull, but Fizzy grabs what he assumes is its neck and tries to push it away. It snaps at the air right in front of his face, but just can't reach. But then Fizzy Elephant feels something cold and smooth on the back of the alien's neck. It comes loose in his hand, and at that moment the creature stops its struggling, rears back, screeching, and collapses to the ground, where it kicks and roars, before going still.

 _Okay..._ he thinks. _That happened._

Meanwhile, the second alien has sunk its jaws into his leg, and Fizzy, snapping out of his confusion, kicks in attempt to shake it off, but its grip is strong. Fizzy is becoming exhausted, and he is about to accept defeat when the alien lights up in a blue explosion and releases its grip, screaming. It turns, surprised, to face its attacker: There stands the pilot, holding a smoking laser rifle in his hands.

"You want more, huh!?" he shouts. "Huh? _Do_ ya!?"

The alien barks in defeat and scurries off, limping, down the hall.

Fizzy is panting when the pilot helps him to his feet. "Thanks," he says. "I mean, you're annoying, but you're not too bad with a gun."

The pilot smirks. "I was considering shooting you and leaving the alien, but I thought I might get a cookie if I kept you alive."

Fizzy blinks. "You serious?"

"Yeah, hand it over."

Fizzy sighs and digs into his pockets, pulling out a cookie. He hands it to the chap.

"Thanks," says the pilot. "Shooting Mars-Dogs really tires me out."

Fizzy blinks. "Mars-Dogs...?"

"Oh, that's my nickname for those wee things," explains the pilot. "They _are_ from mars, after all. It seems fitting."

Fizzy jumps in surprise at a sound to his right. The other alien, the one that fainted suddenly, gets to its feet and stares up at the two figures curiously, showing no signs of hostility.

"How odd," Fizzy says as the alien glances from pilot to elephant, then the pilot again. "It's not attacking us."

"That's why," The pilot says, pointing to a familiar object on the floor next to the Mars-Dog; a mind-controlling chip. "These things are being controlled."

"That's evil," says Fizzy, disgusted. "But that explains the small metal thing I accidentally took off the thing before it went into its spasm fit."

"Huh," The pilot reaches down to touch the not-so-menacing creature, which brushes against his hand, making a noise similar to that of a cat purring. "These guys are actually pretty cute when they're not being mind-controlled and trying to brutally rip your intestines out and swallow them whole while you're still alive." He stands up again.

Fizzy cringes. "I really did not need that image in my mind..."

The alien barks at the two figures and turns away, heading down the hall, already bored.

"Huh," the pilot says. Moments later, he says, "Anyhow, we should probably go see if the others need our help. There _are_ still, like, ten mind-controlled Mars-Dogs that haven't fled yet."

"Oh, I had completely forgotten!" Fizzy says, feeling guilty. "Come on, let's go!"

They charge down the hall in the direction the others had fled. Up ahead, Fizzy can see at least eight Mars-Dogs, all snapping and clawing at one of the doors in the wall, completely oblivious to Fizzy and the airliner pilot.

"I feel like they might be trying to get into that room." the pilot comments.

Fizzy gasps. "No way! You are _so_ smart! I never would have thought of that! Thanks, mate!"

"Alright, enough smart remarks," the pilot says, annoyed. He stops walking. "Listen. Your friends are in there, so I'll distract the aliens while you try to sneak into the room withou-" Halfway through speaking, however, one of the Mars-Dogs smacks a button on the door, and it slides open. Screams of fear come from inside the room as the aliens squirm their way inside.

"Forget the plan," Fizzy says, breaking into a sprint towards the door. "Just save them!"

The pilot powers up his gun and unleashes a flurry of laserfire upon the Mars-Dogs. Some turn their attention and attack the pilot, but at least half are content and continue their current hunt.

 _That's where I come in,_ thinks Fizzy. He runs forward into the storm of Mars-Dogs, ducking and dodging the ravenous creatures, until he's in the room. It looks like a control room of sorts. There is a black table in the centre of the room, covered with buttons and levers, and, outside the large window on one of the walls, Fizzy sees a terrifying, unnerving, gut-wrenching sight; the star-filled space. It would seem they really _are_ in space.

He turns his attention back to the task of hand. In the corner, Sqaishey cowers with one of the Mars-Dogs above her, snarling viciously. Fizzy leaps forward and grabs the beast. It squirms and screeches in his arms, but when he reaches for the thing's neck and yanks off the tiny mind-controlling chip, it squeals and goes limp, twitching. He lets it fall to the ground and turns, exhausted, to Sqaishey. She stares at Fizzy, eyes wide, panic-stricken. Suddenly, he feels claws dig into his back and his falls to the ground in surprise. He screams in pain as the Mars-Dog sinks its teeth into his neck. Sqaishey shrieks.

Suddenly, the entire room tips with a loud groaning noise.

The alien falls from his back and Fizzy finds himself sliding suddenly down the tipping floor. He collides with Sqaishey as she sits, screaming, in the corner. Fizzy turns to gaze about the room. The Mars-Dogs - the ones that are awake, at least - hang from the ceiling, screaming and yelping, staring out the window. Fizzy turns his own gaze to the window and sees what looks like fire whip past the glass.

 _Oh crap,_ he thinks. _This ship is breaking through the planet's atmosphere._

He tries to stand on the uneven ground, but falls, and ends up crawling his way across the slanting floor, which proves to be difficult. He reaches the control table, pushes Lee's unconscious body off, and grabs one of the levers. He gives it a strong pull, and the entire ship lurches into a steady position, throwing Fizzy off of his feet. He closes his eyes, putting his hands over his head, and hears a great crash that rumbles throughout the ship, rattling Fizzy's bones. He can hear a loud crumbling noise outside, the sound of glass shattering, and an explosion.

Moments pass.

Cautiously, he opens his eyes and sees sunlight outside the smashed window. He stands to get a better look and sees water. Some of it is leaking into the ship. Past that, the familiar sight of the smiling tree-train.

"Guys!" he says, grinning. _"_ We're home!"


	24. Chapter 24 - Impact

**Author's Note: Something scary just happened. I was writing this chapter on a different program, one where it auto-saves all of the time, and as I was copying this chapter to post it here, I pressed the wrong button and it deleted EVERYTHING. Thankfully, I found the undo button. I was ready to flip my desk over. Anyway, ENOJOY TEH CHAPTER! Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!**

 **Chapter Twenty Four - Impact**

Squid Nugget pulls Veeva Dash to her feet.

From out of the cryolophosaurus nest.

Glancing over his shoulder.

Paranoid that the cyrolophosaurus will burst out from the snowbank behind them.

"Come on," he says. "We've got to get out of here." One of the baby cryolophosaur's snap at Squid's leg, but he kicks it away.

Veeva stares thankfully at Squid. "You saved my life!"

"Don't mention it. Come on!" They run for Harrison's Hill, hearing the roars of the dinosaur behind them. By the time they reach the staircase leading up to Harrison's house, the cryolophosaur is undoubtedly on their tail again. Squid hears it bark, and glances over his shoulder as he and Veeva start scaling the staircase to see her charging across the snow-covered field towards them.

Veeva squeals. "It just won't give up!"

"Forget it; we're almost there!"

They reach the door to Harrison's house and throw open the door, barging in. Harrison himself, sitting at his table and reading a newspaper, turns and stares in surprise as Squid and Veeva Dash step inside.

"Mrrrruh?" he asks. (Due to him being a villager, he has a very undeveloped vocabulary.)

"Get downstairs!" Squid barks. "There's a dinosaur outside!"

The villager jumps at Squid's snappy attitude, stands, and heads hastily down to his basement. Meanwhile, the cryolophosaur has reached the house, and she begins knocking her crest against the wooden door.

"Get to that wall," Squid orders Veeva Dash, pointing to the wall farthest from the dinosaur. "We'll be safer there."

Veeva nods. They head hastily to the wall, press their backs against it, and wait. Eventually, the cryolophosaur gets bored and wanders off, down the staircase, and back to its nest.

"Well, thank goodness for that!" says Veeva, relieved, when suddenly Squid unsheathes his diamond sword and presses it against her throat.

"Don't move." he says.

"What do you think you're doing?" Veeva demands.

"You're a pretty good actor," Squid says. "But did you think I didn't suspect you from the beginning?"

"What are you talking about?" Veeva asks, outraged. She stares carefully at the diamond blade pressed against her neck.

"You know what I mean. I've collected evidence, you see, to explain my claim about your betrayal," Squid says, narrowing his eyes. "For one example, you seem to have two different stories about HitTheTarget's supposed 'death'. You had said originally that Polly threw a sword into his chest, then you changed it to a single poison arrow when telling Sqaishey later. How do you explain that?"

"Stories get mixed up!" Veeva says. Her eyes flash with fear. "Mistakes happen!"

"Oh yeah?" says Squid. "Then how do you explain knowing _exactly_ what Stampy said before he left to rescue Mittens? How did you know that he said he would be right back?"

"It was just an assumption," says Veeva. There is fear in her eyes. Her cover has been blown, and she isn't taking it well.

"And don't even get me started on the whole 'evil Polly Reindeer the muderer' malarkey," says Squid. "The story is just _slightly_ unbelievable, you must admit."

"Hand on my heart, I'm telling the truth!" says Veeva Dash. "Besides, if you thought I was a traitor, why did you bother trying to save me from the cryolophosaurus?"

Squid smiles. "So that I could interrogate you."

Veeva frowns, but, after a moment, her frown shifts to a look of fear. She is staring out of the window. "Oh my _gosh_!"

Squid makes the mistake of glancing out the window and, before he can stop her, Veeva Dash reaches for a potion from her satchel and tosses one directly in Squid's face. He is blinded instantly by the effects, and Veeva kicks him hard. He hits something, hears a noise, and his heart flies up into his throat as he falls off of the hill and onto the ground with a thud. He lies, still in shock, and waits for his blindness to wear off.

Once it does, he stands up and glances upwards at Harrison's house. Veeva Dash stares down at him and proceeds to toss an array of potions at him. He sidesteps a few, then turns and bolts away through the snow with no particular chosen direction. He looks up at a strange sound from somewhere above him, however, and notices a tiny dark shape in the clear blue sky. Something black with little green spots is falling from the sky towards him. It's gaining speed, rapidly, and in a split second it breaks into the atmosphere. Suddenly, it's directly above Squid, and he cowers as the unexpectedly massive dinner plate-shaped object hovers over his head, taking up the entire sky, and zips with surprising speed just above the ground. It emits booming sounds that echo throughout the land. This is undoubtedly the same object that he, Veeva and Sqaishey had seen from Stampy's balcony the night before. He watches it zoom across the sky with beautiful, impossible grace...before it smashes right through Harrison's house, taking Veeva Dash with it, and, after flying forward a few hundred blocks with unsteady, wobbling movements, it crashes with an earth-shaking ' _THUD_ ' somewhere past Stampy's house, probably in Stampy's town. The impact echoes across the world, and Squid's ears ring. Then, he watches with surprise as the massive clock tower, the tallest structure in all of Stampy's Lovely World, creaks, tilts, and goes crashing in on itself to the ground 9/11 style. He can hear the crumbling sound it makes upon impact even here, all the way at the theatre.

Squid wonders if Veeva Dash survived, but then the clock tower explodes for some reason, and Squid decides there's not much point in wondering.

Squid is thoroughly exhausted as he clambers over the massive snow hill that covers most of the town. At the top, he stares in shock at the massive, half-submerged saucer resting in the ocean. The burning clock tower lies in pieces in front of Squid Nugget, the clock face's big hand sticking from the snowbank just a few feet away from where he stands.

 _I suppose I should check out that UFO, eh?_ he thinks.

As he makes his way down the snow mountain and towards the massive saucer, he notes that he is fairly numb to the thought that a massive alien spaceship has crash-landed in the ocean, because, frankly, it's not incredibly strange compared to the other events that have taken place today alone.

Squid can see that Stampy's boat, the USS Stumpy, has seen better days; the crashed saucer appears to have cut a fairly sized wound through the ship, and it is slowly sinking into the water before his eyes. It isn't in as bad of a condition as some of Stampy's other things, however. Squid wipes tears from his eyes. He is going to miss his good old friend, Stampy Cat. At least, he reflects, Stampy isn't around to see his Lovely World, all of his hard work, come apart-

"Cooee!"

Squid freezes on the spot. He recognizes that voice. _It_ can't _be,_ he thinks. _I must be going crazy. That isn't Stampy's voice. Stampy is dead..._

But, alas, it would seem that cats really _do_ have nine lives, for who _else_ could that orange cat in the iron boots stepping out from the flying saucer be?

"Stamps!" Squid breaks into a sprint, filled with new energy, and reaches the one and only Stampylongnose, embracing him in a tight, heartfelt hug. He lets his tears run. "I thought you were _dead_..." he says, his voice cracking. "We all did..."

"Squid," says Stampy, mischief in his voice. "Are you crying?"

"N- no, I'm ju-just..." Squid sighs. "Yeah, mate, I'm crying."

Then he spots a figure emerge from behind Stampy. Lee Bear himself, fur and all, comes running up to Squid, arms spread wide. He gives Squid a mighty bear hug.

"Leematoad," Squid says, grinning. "Could'cha pass the tissues?"

"Squiddy!" comes the voice of Sqaishey Quack. Squid watches her, too, emerge from the saucer and run up to him. "Hey, can I join the group hug, too?" She doesn't wait for a response.

Then comes Fizzy Elephant, grinning madly. He hugs Squid also. Finally, they all break off from their hug. Squid notices that William and Polly are missing, but before he can ask why, Sqaishey speaks.

"Hey, where's Veeva Dash?"

"Probably under that flying saucer along with Harrison's house," Squid says resentfully. "And good riddance."

Sqaishey gasps. "You mean she's dead? Why are you pleased about that, Squid?"

"Because she was a traitor," replies Squid. "She said so herself."

"She might be alive still, buried under the spaceship!" Sqaishey runs off towards the ship.

"Sqaishey, wait!" Stampy follows his duck-friend, following her through the entrance hatch.

Fizzy runs after them, buts Squid tells him to stop. Fizzy Elephant looks distressed as he says, "But, there are mind-controlled aliens in there! Not to mention, Polly Reindeer and William Beaver are mind-controlled, too!"

Squid blinks. He wonders if Fizzy is going a little crazy due to the traumatic adventure they have had. He turns to Lee for help, giving him a look that asks if Fizzy is telling the truth. Leematoad nods. Squid's minds spins as he tries to decide what to do next, and he becomes very angry when he realizes their situation: They are inside a ruined world which is overrun by dinosaurs, standing upon a town completely buried in snow, trying to decide whether or not to follow their friends into a massive UFO full of mind-controlled aliens, where two of their friends are waiting to kill them the moment they enter. And all just a few days before Christmas, too.

Lee Bear, being the considerate friend he is, fetches a table from who-knows-where and sets it in front of Squid. He had obviously noticed Squid's anger. Squid blinks thankfully at his loyal friend, then proceeds to angrily flip the table.

At the same moment, a loud roar echoes suddenly throughout the winter-not-wonderland, startling Squid out of his non-existent pants. He spins around to see what he can only guess to be a tyrannosaurus rex, standing atop of the snow mountain, staring down at them and roaring.

Squid rolls his eyes and groans. "Why am I not surprised?"

The two terrified players, and Squid, turn and bolt to the space ship, leaping through the hatch, and enter into the dark hallway. The lights must have short-circuited, guesses Squid, for it's quite dark. Either that, or aliens like the dark.

"Close the hatch!" says Fizzy.

Squid doubles back and runs to the entryway hatch, slamming it closed just before the tyrannosaur can close its jaws upon him. The hallways turns to complete darkness. Squid sits and pants for breath, hearing the roars of rage from the rex outside as it pointlessly attempts to break through the walls of the UFO.

"It's so _dark_!" complains Fizzy.

"But it's better than being outside, right?" rasps Squid, pulling a torch from his inventory. He lights it, revealing a hallway full of terrifying, multi-limbed aliens, hanging on the walls and the ceiling, their massive jaws drooling. They all begin growling, one by one, and slowly start creeping forward.

"I actually think I would prefer to stay outside," whimpers Fizzy. "If it's all the same to you."

"Rhubarb, mate. We've got these freaks." Squid draws his diamond sword. He passes his diamond pickaxe to Leematoad, and hands Fizzy an iron spade.

Fizzy blinks. "What am I supposed to do with _this_?"

"I dunno, you-" Suddenly and terrifyingly, all of the aliens leap from the walls and ceiling, screeching. Squid is tackled by one of the aliens. He falls to the ground and the alien is on top of him, ready to lunge at his abdomen. But before it can, Squid jabs the sword forward, stabbing the alien. It shrieks. Squid throws it off of him and stands. The entire hallway is crowded with the little freaks. Thankfully, Lee and Fizzy seem to be defending themselves fine, although Fizzy appears overwhelmed. Taking a deep breath, Squid lunges forward, knocking one of the aliens away. He turns to Fizzy, who has a look of relief covering his face.

"No problem," says Squid, spinning around to slice one of the screaming martians. "Come on, we've got this."

Just then, the lights turn on suddenly, casting a green light throughout the hallway. "Look at tha-" But then Squid is taking off guard by one of the aliens as it tackles him, pinning him to a wall. Thankfully, Fizzy manages to bat it away with his shovel, where Lee proceeds to stab it to the ground.

Suddenly, all of the aliens suddenly begin screaming and collapsing to the floor. They squirm on the ground in spasm fits, then, moments later, they all hold still, breathing heavily, out cold.

"Wha...?" Squid asks, flabbergasted.

In contrast, Lee and Fizzy throw their arms into the air in victory.

"Woohoo!" says Fizzy. "They must've turned off the mind-controlling machine!"

"Well, thank _goodness_ for _that_." says Squid.

Then comes an explosion somewhere up ahead, and they hear what sounds like Sqaishey screaming in pain.

"Uh oh. Sounds like our help is needed," says Fizzy. "Let's go!"


	25. Chapter 25 - Joy to the World

**Author's Note: The final chapter already! (And the longest) Wow! Thanks for sticking with me for the entire story. Sorry if some parts were ever confusing or boring and stuff. I tried. Anyway, thanks! Enjoy the story's conclusion, and Merry Christmas! '3'**

 **Chapter Twenty Five - Joy to the World**

Stampy steps through the hatch.

Into the spaceship again.

Moments after Sqaishey.

He is slightly annoyed.

"Sqaish, what are you doing?" he asks. "For all we know, this could be a trap! I mean, that airliner pilot guy never came out of the ship. What if something-"

"Stampy, shush!" snaps Sqaishey.

Stampy shuts up, and instead decides to follow Sqaishey to see what her plan is. As they run down the pitch-black hallway, they suddenly jump at the sound of someone's voice. Sqaishey squeals.

"Pssst!" comes the voice. "Over here!"

Stampy's gaze darts around the hallway until he spots the airliner pilot, poking his head out from a doorway. Stampy sighs with relief.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" the pilot says impatiently.

Stampy and Sqaishey exchange glances before they enter the room the pilot desperately wants them to enter.

"What is it?" asks Stampy, closing the futuristic door behind them.

"It's dark and spoopy in here," explains the pilot. "I wanted some company."

Stampy raises an eyebrow.

Sqaishey blinks. "That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Well, you could help me out with turning off the mind-control devices," says the pilot. "That could be pretty important. We're in the main power control room, by the way."

Stampy rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"That's what that Squid Nugget guy said," says the pilot. "You guys are obviously friends."

"What are you doing, exactly?" asks Stampy, looking over the pilot's shoulder as he searches through drawers and chests. "We could help you."

The pilot points to a big propane tank-esque object in a corner. "You see that?"

"Mhm?"

"That thing powers the mind-control machine built into this ship," explains the pilot. "If we can deactivate it-"

"It would turn off the mind-control chips!" finishes Sqaishey.

"Wow, you're a real Einstein," says the pilot. "Now," he continues. "to turn it off, we need a special key that fits in that wee little key hole there, see."

In the dark, Stampy can only barely see the tiny key slot located on the top of the power generator. He draws a picture in his mind of what the key would look like. Meanwhile, the pilot has returned to searching for the key. Stampy decides to do the same, but as he reaches for a chest, he hears the door open to his right. He turns and sees, standing in the doorway, a diamond sword in hand, Polly Reindeer. Behind her is William Beaver. He has a bow and arrow, drawn back and ready to fire.

"Come on, guys," Stampy says, exasperated. " _Please_ tell me that you're not being mind-controlled and are just-"

William fires an arrow, and it goes whizzing above Stampy's head.

"Oh, great..."

Stampy throws open a chest and draws a out a pitch-black sword. He has no idea what material it is made from, but he doesn't care. Polly is leaping at him, her face showing zero expression. She swings her sword at Stampy, who blocks the attack and proceeds to thrust his own sword at Polly. She sidesteps and swings again, but Stampy blocks her sword. She growls.

"Find the key!" Stampy shouts, trying desperately to push back the mind-controlled reindeer. "Just _find the key_!"

Stampy spots William. He's behind Polly Reindeer, his bow drawn, aimed right at Stampy again. Stampy shoves Polly away, who slams into the wall, accidentally pressing a button. The lights come on suddenly, blinding William for a moment, giving Stampy the opportunity to run forward and tackle the beaver, but before he can, Polly has sliced Stampy's ankle and he falls. He grabs William's arm on the way down and yanks it, causing he, too, to fall. But now Polly is above him, panting, sword at the ready. She brings her sword into the air to swing down on Stampy, but suddenly her back arches and she screams, dropping the sword inches from Stampy's head, and falls. She lays crumpled on the floor, twitching slightly. As Stampy gets to his feet, he notices that William has also fainted. The two mind-controlled players lay unconscious. Stampy turns around at the sound of Sqaishey's voice.

"I got it!" she says happily, a grin on her face. "I got the key!"

Stampy spots the key. It's inside of the key slot, turned and everything. She did it. She turned off the mind-controlling machine.

Stampy runs towards Sqaishey, his arms spread wide, when the power generator begins shuddering. A moment later, it erupts in flames as it explodes suddenly, blasting Sqaishey, the pilot and Stampy away. Stampy is flung from the room, back into the hallway, and he slides across the floor, hitting the wall. He stares desperately at the entrance to the room, waiting for Sqaishey to emerge, but it's impossible to see inside because of the smoke. His head aches and he hears Sqaishey scream in pain. He attempts to get to his feet, but he is shoved back down by some hidden force. He is puzzled. Sqaishey screams again, and Stampy stands abruptly, but as he limps for the door he feels something pull on his scruff, throwing him into the wall.

"What are you!?" he demands, glancing around the seemingly empty room. "Why are you doing this!?"

"You know why, _cat_." says a voice suddenly.

Stampy freezes. His blood goes cold as, in an instant, a figure materializes in front of his eyes. His cape flows behind him, his entire picture is menacing, and, as he draws a pitch-black sword, shining with enchantment, he grins madly.

Stampy narrows his eyes. "HitTheTarget..."

His rival smiles even more maniacally. He spins his sword in his hands. "Alas, yes. I have been waiting a _long_ time for this."

Stampy scowls at his arch enemy. "You did all of this, didn't you?"

HitTheTarget laughs. "Who else?" He steps towards Stampy, who in turn takes a step away. "Yes, I did this. All of it. The flying saucer, the aliens, the mind-controlling, the blizzard, everything. Heck, with the help of Veeva Dash I even faked my own death! Aren't I smart?"

"You're _evil_. You _destroyed_ my home!" Stampy hisses. He is burning with rage.

"Ha! You have no say in this, considering what you did to _my_ home. Remember my first castle? Long, long ago? You brought it to the ground. And then, when I had finally built a _new_ castle, far away where you could do no harm to it, you still managed to blow it up. In front of my own eyes. With my _own weapon_." Target glares at Stampy, taking another step forward.

"Look, I'm sorry that your life sucks," says Stampy. "But, if you don't recall, or seem to have forgotten, it is _my_ world. Not yours."

"Oh yes, because you cannot share an infinitely large world," says Target. "Oh, by the way, I would like to thank you, _cat_ , for letting me borrow your spaceship. I really could _not_ have done it without you." He smiles mockingly and puts a hand on his chest.

"You must be enjoying this quite a bit, huh?" Stampy asks.

HitTheTarget takes another step. "Oh, yes, I am. For once, I'm getting what I _deserve_." His face twists with rage suddenly and he swings his sword at Stampy, who ducks the attack. Target pauses. "Impressive..." he says. He thrusts his sword forward, but Stampy grabs the blade, careful not to cut himself, and jerks it towards himself. The sword comes from Target's grip and goes spinning across the floor.

Stampy stares at HitTheTarget in triumph, but his enemy gives Stampy a look of the same triumph as he draws another, identical sword from some hidden sheath.

"You've got to be _kidding_..." Stampy dives down and grabs the original sword from off of the floor, pointing it at HitTheTarget. "You want a fight? It's a fight you'll get!" He swings his sword at Target, but his enemy simply grabs the blade with a gloved hand and laughs. Stampy's eyes widen as Target bends the blade with a single hand and yanks it from his grip, tossing it away like a stick.

"You don't have a _chance_!" he laughs. "Not this time."

As HitTheTarget takes a step towards Stampy, sword at the ready, the pilot comes leaping out from the power room suddenly, tackling HitTheTarget, throwing him to the ground.

"This is for being physically offensive and stuff!" shouts the pilot as he throws punch after punch at the slumped body of HitTheTarget.

Then the pilot flies through the air, screaming. He hits the wall, but doesn't fall. He stays there, levitating, being lifted into the air by HitTheTarget's seemingly pointless glove. Target is standing now, pointing his hand at the pilot, staring with maniacal triumph at the defenceless player.

"Why, if it isn't CaptainClipy, the rat, finally caught in its trap?" he says.

Clipy, the pilot, sighs, grimacing as he is held painfully against the wall. "I was trying to stay anonymous, man. Now everyone knows what my name is."

"Look at you," says HitTheTarget, ignoring Clipy's words. "So defenceless."

"Let him go, Target," demands Stampy. "You're here for me."

HitTheTarget turns his head swiftly to Stampy. "You're right," He lets Clipy fall to the floor and instead reaches his hand out to Stampy, who feels like his body is imploding as Target uses his gravity-controlling glove to pull Stampy towards him. As much as Stampy struggles, it's not enough to break Target's grip. Soon he is standing in front of his arch enemy, staring right into his maniacal eyes, unable to move a single limb.

"I feel like I should savour this moment," says Target. "The moment in which _I_ finally have _you_ in my hands, not vice-versa. I feel like I should just close my eyes and take this momentous moment in before your end."

"You won't have the chance to!" comes Squid's voice suddenly, and Stampy stares as an arrow flies through the air and hits HitTheTarget in the face.

It doesn't hurt HitTheTarget, but instead simply angers him. He roars with rage and throws Stampy to the side, reaching out instead to the party hat-wearing squid in the hallway. Stampy watches as Squid is thrown away, down the hallway, but a certain elephant reaches out his arms and stops Squid's momentum.

"Leave me _alone_!" demands Target. He grabs Fizzy and lifts him into the air.

Stampy clambers to his feet and runs up to Target, yanking the sword from his hand and, in one swift moment, brings it down upon his arm. HitTheTarget's hand, along with the glove, falls to the floor. Target screams in pain and throws a punch at Stampy. He retrieves his sword and goes to swing at Stampy, but Lee Bear's pickaxe blocks the attack, and he and Target engage in a sword fight. Erm, pickaxe-and-sword fight.

Stampy darts his gaze around to take in the scene. Fizzy and Squid are running up the hallway to help, the pilot lies, leaning against the wall, and Lee Bear and HitTheTarget are fighting each other. Stampy suddenly remembers the power room, and how Sqaishey never emerged from it. He makes for the open door to the smoke-filled power room.

"Oh, no you don't!" roars Target and, with the same imploding feeling, Stampy is thrown forward, where he smashes painfully through the wall and is thrown out into the open air, where he falls down, down, down into the ocean below. It's shocking how cold the water is, and he screams, swallowing water.

Breaking the surface of the deathly cold water, he swims to shore and drags himself up onto dry ground. He glances up at the hole from which he had fallen from. Then he hears a terrifying roar, and turns around to see nothing less than a tyrannosaurus rex charging towards him from near the spaceship entrance.

"What _next_!?" he screams, turning and running for his house. Although it's in pieces, it's the only safe place he can think of. He hears the thunderous footsteps just behind him as he passes his sinking boat. Thankfully, the front entrance to his house is only twenty blocks or so away, and he reaches it easily. He digs through the snow to get access to the door, and clambers inside his house not a moment too soon. Once inside, he turns around and watches the tyrannosaurus crash into the doors. They break instantly, but the dinosaur is far too large to fit inside. Instead, it roars with rage and smashes against the wall. Glass smashes, furniture rumbles, but it would appear the tyrannosaur cannot get in. It's still scary to hear it knock constantly against the fragile wood and sandstone wall, and its thunderous roar is nothing less than terrifying. Stampy wastes no time. He turns and heads up the stairs, through his storage room, down the ruined hallway, until he reaches his room. He throws open the door and sees the shattered window to his balcony, but that's the least of his worries. He turns to Barnaby's mat and is ready to cuddle with his old friend, but he freezes on the spot.

Barnaby is gone.

He falls to his knees, feeling defeated. He glances at his window again or, at least, where his window used to be, and wonders if something had gotten into this room and stolen his good old dog.

"Looking for this frail old thing?" comes a voice suddenly, and Stampy turns around to see HitTheTarget standing over the painfully unmoving body of Barnaby.

Tears form in Stampy's eyes at the sight of his old friend laying so motionless. " _What_ did you _DO_!?" He leaps forward at Target, fuelled by complete and utter sorrow.

HitTheTarget lifts a gloved hand and Stampy is flung back into the wall. He falls to the floor.

"So uncivilized," says Target. "Have patience, will you? I have not finished speaking yet."

Stampy tears his gaze from Barnaby's slumped body. "You _killed_ my dog!"

HitTheTarget rolls his eyes. "Now, if you did as you were told and _listened_ , you would know that your dog is still very much alive, _cat_."

Stampy stares at Barnaby, filled with a glimmer of hope. He gathers the strength to get to his feet. "He... he is?"

"Yes," says Target. "You don't really think I'm that evil, do you? No, I've simply turned him against you so that I can watch as you are mauled by your beloved pet."

"What?" Stampy's hope is washed away in an instant as Barnaby rises to his feet and turns to Stampy with hatred-filled eyes. "Barnaby...?"

Barnaby growls and takes a step towards Stampy, lips pulled back in a snarl. He barks.

Stampy gazes helplessly as his beloved dog stalks towards him with nothing but mechanical anger. Stampy turns to HitTheTarget. "But we destroyed the mind-controlling machine! How-"

In an instant, Barnaby has leapt at Stampy, jaws wide, and pinned him to the ground. Stampy pleads for his dog to stop, tears rushing down his face as one of his closest friends attempts to rip him limb-from-limb.

" _Please_ , Barnaby! My dear old Barnaby, stop! It's me! Good old Stampy Cat, your owner!" Stampy turns to Target and asks, "How did you do this!? It's impossible! We _destroyed_ the mind-controller!"

HitTheTarget guffaws, "It would seem it's too late for that! The chip's power is _embedded_ in his puppy brain. You're dog is _mine_ , cat, and there's nothing you can do about it. You've _lost_. Now, Target Junior, finish him!"

"No!" Stampy screams. As Barnaby goes for his throat, Stampy, instead of fighting back, grabs his dog and embraces him in a very one-sided hug. His dog continues to yelp and nip at him, but the bleeding Stampy just closes his eyes and hugs his unimaginably dear old friend. No matter what, he is still Stampy's favourite dog. Nothing can change that. "I love you, buddy." he whimpers. When he opens his tear-filled eyes again, still holding the ravenous Barnaby, he sees HitTheTarget sigh.

"How disappointing," he says. "Will you ever stop hugging that mutt? I didn't want you to _bleed_ to death. That's _boring_!" He unsheathes his sword with his remaining hand. "Oh well, I suppose this gives me the chance to kill you myself."

"Do your worst..." growls Stampy.

"Oh, I will!" promises Target with a maniacal grin. "I guarantee you." He steps towards Stampy and points his blade at his neck, smiling. "You see, your problem is that you put too much trust in your surroundings, and in your allies. You never know when they might-" He presses the blade against Stampy's throat. "- _betray_ you." He draws back his sword to swing at Stampy's neck.

"I learned that lesson long ago!" says Veeva Dash suddenly. She comes flying into the room, iron sword in hand, and proceeds to slice HitTheTarget's back. He roars in pain and swings his sword at Veeva, batting her away.

"You must to whatever you must to win!" booms Target, bringing his sword down upon Veeva's body. She screams.

"Your words are you doom, HitTheTarget!" yells Stampy, kicking out at his distracted archenemy, who stumbles out through the broken glass and onto the balcony, where he trips over the fence and goes, screaming, over the edge.

Stampy hears his body smash through the ice below.

He hears struggling and splashing in the water, which turns to feeble movements through the ripples.

Then silence.

Deathly cold silence.

Stampy has a feeling that trying to swim in freezing cold water with as heavy a suit that HitTheTarget wore was probably quite impossible.

What a terrible way to go.

Stampy closes his eyes and hugs Barnaby again. Then he realizes that his dog is no longer barking, no longer attempting to rip his throat out. In fact, he is nuzzling up against his owner, eyes full of love.

Stampy smiles and hugs him yet more. "I'm glad you're back, old friend."

Barnaby barks and steps back from off of his owner, then proceeds to lick his face. Stampy then spots the slumped body of Veeva Dash, an iron sword protruding from her chest.

"Oh, no," Stampy whispers, standing on bloody feet. He walks up to Veeva. "Are you alright?" He grabs a sheet from off of his bed and starts wrapping it around Veeva's injury. "Hello?"

Veeva Dash opens her eyes slowly. She is breathing heavily, and Stampy can guess she is in plenty of pain. "Wh... where's Target?" she asks.

Stampy's face goes grim. "He fell off of the balcony."

"Is he okay?"

"Hey, why did you save me?" Stampy asks, changing the subject. "You could've left me to die and saved yourself from getting stabbed."

"Because," says Veeva Dash, frowning. "He betrayed me. He put a chip on my neck because he didn't trust me. He _controlled_ me, his only friend!" Her voice cracks. "I regained control somehow, I don't know how." She tries to stand. "I shouldn't have attacked him, though..."

"Hey, it's okay," soothes Stampy, sitting her back down. "You did the right thing. HitTheTarget was a maniac."

"Was...?" Veeva says. "What do you mean by _was_?"

 _Uh oh..._ Stampy thinks. "...Let me rephrase that."

"You're saying that HitTheTarget is _dead_?" Veeva pushes Stampy away and stands up, limping to the balcony. She looks down at the ice below and, moments later, falls to her knees.

Stampy has nothing to say. He opens his mouth to speak, but he stops at a sound behind him. Turning, he watches Sqaishey enter the room. She gasps at Stampy's horrible state and the two embrace. From behind Sqaishey comes Squid Nugget, who spots Veeva Dash and scowls, cautious.

"Squid, wait," says Stampy. "It's fine. Veeva Dash is genuinely sad. HitTheTarget has...drowned." Stampy can hardly believe his own words.

Squid blinks, like the words aren't registering in his mind. "You serious?"

"Yes, he's serious," says CaptainClipy, stepping into the room. Fizzy follows in after him. "I saw the whole thing unfold on my way here. Truly dreadful." He spots Veeva Dash and his words trail off. "Oh, yeah... I'll go talk to her." he says, walking up to the grief-stricken Veeva.

Squid's eyes widen. "it's you! That annoying carol singer!"

Clipy turns to Squid and blinks. "Hey."

"I don't particularly enjoy your personality." says Squid.

"That's the most formal insult I've ever heard." says Clipy, returning to Veeva.

At that moment, Lee Bear enters the room.

"I've missed you, Leematoad," Squid sighs, turning back to gaze at Veeva Dash. "I guess that's it, then? The end of HitTheTarget?"

Polly comes running into the room suddenly, followed by William. "What happened, exactly?" asks William while Polly runs onto the balcony, mouth agape, staring upward into the sky. "Guys, look!" she says. Stampy turns to see what the commotion is and spots, in the sky, a large black shape covered with little green lights lifting up into the air. A loud sound like an engine echoes across the landscape as the alien spaceship zooms up into space, disappearing from view.

The noise echoes away into nothing.

"Welp," says Squid after a moment. "It would seem that, uh, a crashed alien spaceship just flew away."

Clipy speaks up. "If I had to guess," he says. "I would say that that ship is on autodrive, flying back to wherever it came from. Mars, probably."

"At least we don't have to deal with a crashed UFO in the ocean anymore..." says Sqaishey.

"Wait!" exclaims Stampy. "Mittens! She was inside HitTheTarget's tunnels last I saw her!"

"Mittens?" William speaks up. "She's inside the doghouse with the other dogs."

"We checked on the doghouse on the way here." explains Polly.

Stampy lets out a sigh. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

Clipy is helping Veeva Dash out of the door as he says, "I'm taking Veeva to the clubhouse to fix up her injuries. Feel free to join me." The two leave the room.

Sqaishey says, "We can have that Christmas Dinner you wanted, Stampy!"

Stampy blinks. "Is it Christmas already?"

Sqaishey shrugs. "I haven't a clue. I don't know how long we were in that spaceship for."

"Let's just _pretend_ that It's Christmas." suggests Fizzy. "For all we know, it could very well already _be_ Christmas."

Stampy isn't so sure. "But I wanted to have Christmas on a happy note." he protests.

"And who's stopping us from _having_ it on a happy note?" asks Sqaishey.

"Nobody, now." says Squid grimly, glancing towards the balcony.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asks William Beaver.

"Let's go!" says Fizzy.

Stampy nods. "Fine. You guys go ahead. I'll be right there."

Once everyone has left apart from Stampy and Barnaby, Stampy turns around and walks over to his Enderchest.

 _Please, let this not be another dream..._ thinks Stampy, opening the chest and reaching inside. He pulls out a small hand-sized gift. He takes a deep breath. _Finally... This is the moment. I can finally give Sqaishey her gift._ He leaves the room and heads up the stairs, leaving his destroyed room, and HitTheTarget, behind.

Finally.

Barnaby follows him up the staircase, up to the clubhouse. Everyone is gathered around a makeshift table covered with delicious-looking food. The source? Lee Bear is standing behind the counter, preparing a fancy meal with all of the spare materials they have.

"Watch out for the glass, Barnaby," warns Stampy, careful not to step on the shattered glass that covers the floor. He heads to the Christmas tree, still in perfect condition, and sets his present underneath.

"Perfect in its imperfectness," whispers Sqaishey, startling Stampy. She is standing behind him. "Oh, sorry, Stamps. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine, Sqaish," says Stampy. "I-"

"Hey, Stamps!" shouts Squid from the table. "Come and join us! There's cake!"

That gets Stampy's attention immediately. He turns to Sqaishey, excited. "Go on," says his duck-friend. "What are you waiting for?"

Stampy blinks gratefully and dashes off towards the others. He sits right in front of a strawberry shortcake, and it lasts less than three seconds.

Sqaishey takes a seat next to Stampy. At the same time, Lee Bear comes to the table and sets a large turkey down. He is grinning, obviously glad to be back in the club.

As they dig into their meal, having a great time and plenty of lighthearted conversation, Stampy almost forgets that they had just suffered the biggest attack ever against his world. Even Veeva Dash seems to be having a good time.

Most of the players around the table have finished their meals just as the sun begins its decent, and Stampy stands. He heads for the Christmas tree and retrieves his present for Sqaishey.

 _Here goes..._ he thinks, returning to the table.

CaptainClipy, the airliner pilot, is explaining something when he returns. "...you see, I was on HitTheTarget's tail for months before the operation had even begun. The underwater base was being used as a temporary camp, and I had found it on accident. I decided to spy on HitTheTarget, where I discovered that they had plans to travel to Mars, using your rocket," (at this, he points to Stampy) "and steal alien technology to use against you guys."

"I was already being mind-controlled by this time." adds Veeva Dash.

"I followed them onto the rocket, and we travelled to Mars. It was a warzone, I tell you. Explosions everywhere. HitTheTarget and the mind-controlled Veeva somehow got their hands on one of the alien's super-saucers, along with a pack of Mars-Dogs. I got inside of it the ship also. It wasn't easy. Anyway, once inside, I hid in the power control room until we reached Earth again."

"Gosh, and you survived the trip?" asked Fizzy.

"Of course I did," says Clipy, puzzled. "The story plot wouldn't be very interesting if the comedy relief was killed off in the first chapter."

All eyes turn to the pilot, confused. "Story plot...?" asks William.

Polly blinks. "Chapter? What chapter?"

A pause.

Clipy seems to shrivel inside his airliner pilot suit. "...Erm, forget I said anything," he says. "It's not important."

"If you say so..." Everyone returns to their meal.

CaptainClipy stands. "Well, I would love to stick around, but I've gotta go, because...uhm...my...erm...shower head, you see...it...needs...a hug. Maybe...maybe I'll catch up with you later." He begins walking away.

"Are you tired?" asks Fizzy. "Because you're usually better at lying."

"Haha, I hate you," The pilot runs off through the back door. "Merry Christmas!" The door closes behind him.

Fizzy wipes his forehead. " _Finally_! I didn't like that guy very much. Let's hope we don't see him again anytime soon."

"He said he would catch up with us later." reminds Polly.

"Rats."

 _Now or never..._ thinks Stampy. He nudges Sqaishey's shoulder with his. "Hey, Sqaish?"

Sqaishey stares at Stampy and smiles. "Yeah?"

"Today didn't end up how I wanted it, but..." He lifts up the present and hands it to his duck-friend. "Here you go, anyway."

Sqaishey smiles. "Oh, Stampy, you shouldn't have!" She takes the present. "Thanks. You're the best."

As she unwraps her gift, Stampy takes the moment to take in everything around him. He realizes how lucky he is to have such friends. Squid Nugget, one of his oldest friends, is incredibly encouraging and courageous and Stampy is forever grateful for his help and bravery; Fizzy is constantly happy, (except when he's around CaptainClipy, of course) and Stampy is lucky to have such a bright light to shine in the darkest times; William's heart is kind and he cares deeply for his friends. Scratch that, he cares for anyone and everyone. Even now, he's chatting with Veeva Dash, who has probably suffered the most in this adventure, and is giving her encouragement; Barnaby, who has just led the rest of Stampy's dogs upstairs to join the Christmas party, is the most loyal dog Stampy owns, and he would risk his life for the little old dog, and vice-versa; Mittens, who has just leapt up onto Stampy's lap to be stroked, is - simply put - adorable; Lee Bear is undoubtedly the most loyal, most caring (not to mention most quiet) friend Stampy has every had; and then there's Sqaishey, the best duck in the world. Stampy can't stop smiling as his duck-friend unwraps her Christmas gift. He's lucky to have her.

Although this Christmas season has undoubtedly been the most hectic and the most traumatic, it has also been one of the most special. They made new friends, stopped a dangerous threat (although, Stampy feels like they haven't seen the last of HitTheTarget), and nearly died. All in all, it made their Christmas just that much more special, in a weird way.

"Guys, there's a tyrannosaurus outside," says Fizzy suddenly, staring out the window. "Is that a problem?"

And that's the end of the story.

Yes, I'm serious.


End file.
